Laws of Life? I Defy Them!
by WolfLove
Summary: Slowly losing his mind, Naruto is taking rash decisions that might end his life sooner than later. How long with the battle rage? Full warnings inside. Some OC/Naruto.
1. Prologue

600 years before Uzamaki Naruto's time. I hope that you do not mind me doing this. Meh. Reviews will be welcome, I mean it, seriously.

* * *

_**Hail rained down from the heavens. The little icicles cut away everything it hit, leaves, bark, skin, fur, and gravel. Animals scurried away to their homes. Even the predators seemed to sense of what was about to happen. Winds carried the clashing of metal against metal, the slap against skin; grotesque snarls erupted from two cliffs. The cliffs themselves were barren from the uses, chakra abused it, humans abused it, and animals abused it. Life did not grow on those cliffs from how much battles fought there. Dominance portrayed through the land. The sane mammals strayed away from this particular area, and those whom were not, killed from pressure to the heart and mind. **_

Kai (Release)

_**There was an increase of amount for dominance, it seemed the air around them wanted to disconnect, giving little oxygen. Energy raced through the air, demanding dominance on both sides. Then something blasted through the air, blowing everything away. The wind was taking trees from the ground, along with their roots. The close animals were baying, yapping, and in shock of such power, that was delivering pain just from wind. **_

Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)

_**An eerie deep voice whispered. Then suddenly, howls rang through the air. It was wild calls, also made by its user. Pure white wolves danced through the boulders, some leaping over. They howled and snarled as they neared the other cliff. **_

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)

_**Whispered another, a female it seemed like. Suddenly the howls cut off from the area; some sounds made that those things explode. The ground shook violently. Ice spread through the ground and boulders. Suddenly, a bright lightning strike showed what was happening, who was destroying the land, who was destroying themselves. **_

_**A man and a woman. Both wearing cloaks, the hoods were up, only giving off their eye color and white teeth. Emerald clashed against sapphire. Brother clashed against sister. Two demons fought for dominance. Neither getting the advantage. One too quick and small, the other too powerful and large. **_

Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)

_**Whispered the man. Suddenly everything between the two cliffs froze, leaving nothing living, nothing dieing. The ice was solid, showing the captured animals and clones alike inside it. Horror raced through the air, animals lost their minds and battled against one another.**_

_**The wind whipped the air and tore off the cloaks that were on the humans. **_

_**The man had black hair that been tied back into a low ponytail, waxen skin, emerald green eyes, soft skin but his hands were calloused, built chest, long legs, and six foot four inches. His clothing made up of a white sleeveless over shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath that had a high collar. The pants were white with many pockets, the kunai/shuriken belt attached to the right leg; the shoes were more along the lines of white leather with steeled toes. Handsome and powerful, the male had a headband of a leaf imprinted on it around his waist.**_

_**The woman had black hair that went to her bottom, ice blue eyes, waxen skin that was soft but her hands were slightly calloused too from the work she did over the years as a ninja, big breasts, wide hips, long legs, five foot nine inches. She had black clothing: black long sleeved shirt with a black no sleeved shirt on over it that buttoned up to underneath her breasts. Her pants were skin tight at the thighs and frayed out from the knee down. Her boots were also black that were steeled at the toes too. The beautiful female had a headband on around her neck; the sigil looked like a gourd for sand.**_

_**Blood sprayed against the ice. A beautiful grey wolf thrown up there onto the ice from below by other animals. Its jaws were gaping with foam coming from its mouth. The only seeing parts of the eyes were white. Twitching and breathing for the last of its life, the wolf stood and snarled at nothing in particular. It stood stock-still. Its legs spread apart; mouth was open into a silent snarl with the foam coming from its mouth. The color of the eye still not to seen. Every hair on its body seemed to stand. The tail and ears erected. Then it collapsed, the body making a sickening sound as it hit the ice. **_

_**As the humans watched this, they recharged their powers, along with their demons. The same thought came to them as they looked at the dead animal. They looked at one another, to see if the other got it. They smirked in unison, along with the hand signs they did next.**_

Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)

_**The area filled with smoke. Howls filled the air. It sounded like hounds from Hell, but the humans that now stood there were wolves. **_

_**White verses Black. Life verses Death. **_

_**The brother was white, life flowing through him. His eyes hooded from the continuous hail. Emerald green eyes narrowed at the black wolf standing opposite of him. His body was large and well muscled. His fur was pure white, not an ounce of evil shrouding his thoughts. His angelic body was shaking of the deed he was about to do. The air around him screamed with power, and the other just as much. **_

_**The sister was pure black, the epitome of evil and darkness. Death covered her thoughts as she watched her brother. Her icy blue eyes were hard and emotionless. Her tail erected along with her ears too. Except for the fact that she was small and lithe. **_

_**This was for dominance, this was to end their many a year feud, this was to show who was stronger and had more wits about them. Battle experience was needed, thoughts under control, emotions detached. Blood and bond ties severed. Friendship, loyalty, dignity, and appropriateness thrown aside. **_

_**They came at one another at an animalistic frenzy. The white wolf launched himself into the air while the black wolf slinked forward close to the ground. Then she jumped and met on with the male and snarls emitted through the air. **_

_**Hot blood splattered on the ice and melted it just slightly. They landed and jumped again at one another. Claws dug into their skins, teeth ripped at their throats. Both too heavily matched for everything. **_

_**Just then, the hail came down harder, blinding them both. At that chance, both of their demons erupted from the energy of them. **_

_**Eagle and hawk. The ancient birds unfolded their wings. **_

_**The beating of the wings blew everything away except on the battlefield. The eagle was pure white and the hawk was pure black. Going at one another at the same time, the opposing sides clashed and chakra exploded from all around them. **_

_**The hail was at a killing speed, the call for dominance and blood was notorious. None of them noticed that thirty-six people surrounded the area by peer strength and will. All were chanting at the same time, at the same goal. **_

_**These thirty-six people were going to seal the two demon birds and both animalistic humans away for good. All knew they were going to die. As the battle raged on, getting bloodier by the second. Feathers dropped from both demon birds of ancient. The sane humans continued with the sealing jutsu for all four.**_

_**Eighteen people for two humans, and eighteen other people for the demons. When the last of the seals came, then did the confrontationists know what was going to happen the wolves/humans looked at one another and transformed back into their human forms and stare longingly at each other. **_

"Until the day we are released, hate will curdle in my whole being and will bring my wrath upon you the next time we meet, my younger twin…Dayne."

_**The female said and her flowing black hair was perfectly still, her ice blue eyes were furious with hatred and loathing. While the male called, Dayne was dreading the words he next said. **_

"Until then, my older twin…Desirae. Remember, when we meet again that I will rip your body piece by piece until you die of agony that you have put me through to battle against you. However, I will not stop loving you. Only because you are my beloved, you are I. You are the one who made me who I am today, but I will make sure that everything you know will die with you; and I'll do it with my own hands."

_**He vowed and his emerald green eyes pitted against the ice blue once more. **_

_**The seals were finished and they being drawn into them. The humans that were sealing them collapsed dead from the chakra decapitation starting from the weak. One by one human fell after another as they sealed those whom were destroying the beautiful land. **_

_**The sealing done and only the nine strongest stood, just barely alive. The hail had disappeared and it was bright, warm, and sunny out. The humans came forth and looked at one another. **_

_**Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country), Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), Kiba no Kuni (Fang Country), Tsume no Kuni (Claw Country),**_

"The sealing is done, done very well." _**Said a male with a leaf on his head. **_"I, Arashi Melcom** (1)**, will report to Konohagakure immediately after I'm finished restoring my chakra." _**He said and others followed suit. The male that had the leaf on his headband had dark blonde hair (or dirty blonde) and stormy blue eyes. He looked powerful, and is powerful because he survived the sealing of the two demons and the two animalistic humans.**_

_**A female from Sunagakure stepped forward and said the same. **_"I, Targaryen Jaehaerys **(2)**, will report to Sunagakure immediately after I'm finished restoring my chakra also." _**The beautiful female had light brown hair and melted chocolate brown eyes. **_

_**The four scrolls that held the entities passed to Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. The male demon and male human taken into hand by Konohagakure and the two females to Sunagakure. **_

_**All sat down and rested, falling asleep. The Suna and Konoha peoples stayed up and stared at one another. **_"Are you sure that you can take it?" _**Melcom asked gently, his voice was soft and hoarse. Jaehaerys replied quickly, but she sounded defeated. **_"Could you take it?" _**Her chest seemed to move twice and he realized that she was crying. **_

"Oh, I…I….Melcom…" _**Jaehaerys whispered, her honeyed voice was saddened. Melcom had a feeling wash over him and he came forward. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and breathed in her scent. **_"Same here, Jaehaerys, same here." _**He whispered back and he started to cry himself. **_"It was very difficult, and to tell you the truth, I thought I wasn't going to make it too. We have to carry our dead back to our villages. Remember, we have to be strong for our villages." _**He murmured and nuzzled her gently. **_

_**Returning the nuzzle, she rested against him, and fell asleep. Melcom sat there, letting one more tear fall before he stopped crying in joy and sorrow. **_

_**He looked down at the female in his arms, knowing that he loved her with all of his heart. **_"I love you, Jaehaerys Targaryen." _**He kissed her softly on the lips and, in her sleep, returned the kiss as gently as he gave it. **_

"I love you too, Melcom Arashi." _**Her voice honey sweet in her rest faze. **_

_**For him, it was the end of battle for the villages, for the moment, but the beginning too. **_

* * *

**(1) **Melcom, his name, I got from a book I am reading at the moment. _A Feast for Crows _by _**George R.R. Martin**_.

**(2) **Jaehaerys Targaryen is also from the same book, _A Feast for Crows_ by _**George R.R. Martin. **_

_**What did you guys think of it? Was it alright? I thought of this, along with a friend, after I started this story. **_

_**Kudos to you, Vauss, for helping me with the Prologue. **_

_**Any who and until next time,**_

_**WolfLove**_


	2. On the Run

Laws of Life? I Defy Them!

I have nothing against Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, or anyone else, it's just this popped up into my head during the evening when I was really tired. This is going to be a Co-write with Vauss, meh, I think its going to be long……(Well, I think it is going to).

**Bold: Author's Notes or emphasis on angry words and words of anguish**

_**Bold Italic: Kyuubi Talking and Naruto speaking in and angry emphasis **_

_Italic: Naruto thinking, notes to people inside the story, and or flashbacks_

Living all in his lonesome self, what does Naruto have to leave behind when he leaves notes to his friends and teachers? The only thing he does leave is memory. Deathfic /Angst/Rape/Torture/RM/Lemon. Also! There is going to be a bit of OoC/Naruto and it will have kinkiness to it.

Enjoy

* * *

Thunder rumbled closer to the town it loomed over; small drops of water start to fall down and strike the dry ground, almost dried leaves start to soak from the rain, bringing them back to life from the dehydration they suffered from. In a very large town, with many different people, watched as the dark, black clouds starting to loom over them threatening to make them cold to the bone with the little- but lots- of water droplets also to make their clothes wet and dampen their moods. The sun's yellow and orange rays in the west were starting to fade to black as the bright orb set, and disappeared over the mountains in the far distance. As the people of the great village start to go home because they were afraid of what the dark clouds promised them. Citizens of this village rushed home as they closed their shops and stands. 

The pitter patter of rain droplets hit the roofs of houses and apartments, deep rumbling set around the area known as The Fire Country, and the very large village was known as Konohagakure. The five stone heads were carved out of a mountain, which was behind a very large complex. The stone heads showed how many Hokage there was in the past. The fifth is continuing to rule to this day; also known as _Gondaime_. Inside the large complex was very guarded with many different shinobi and konoichi of the most skilled Anbu around the inside and hidden on the outside to keep what is held inside there. 

The top part of the complex, also known as The Hokage's Tower, is where the Hokage resides when he/she is doing his work like: giving out missions, executing shinobi/konoichi if they have deserved such death, other shinobi from other surrounding villages would show up in the Hokage's Tower with permission. After meeting with the Hokage, the visitors would go to the hotels they would be staying in for their visiting time in Konoha(gakure). 

With most people rushing by to get to their homes, one was walking away, silent as a shadow. A hood over the head of the person and with a half-mask that covered its cheeks, but right underneath the nose is visible and to make sure that you didn't know the person by face. But if you were a shinobi, then you would be able to understand what he is, and where he stands in the Ninja Society. As the black cloaked person made its way through the crowd, as if he didn't care for the rain, or the slight breeze that barely stirred anything around it. 

He just got done doing something that he didn't regret. He left all his _friends _notes, saying that he was sorry he was leaving all of them, but he couldn't handle anything anymore, and, if they were lucky; they would be able to see him in the future maybe as a friend and not as an enemy. If they were somehow able to find out where he was, he wouldn't hesitate to execute them on the spot without any feeling. 

This was one of the notes that he left his once fake crush on a konoichi.

'_Haruno Sakura,_

_Please forgive me for leaving you right now, it's just….I don't know, I can't handle it here. The people still treat me the same, even after I brought back the Uchiha child. It doesn't matter anymore, because I am not going to be here. Think of me when you can, and when you are not busy, make sure that __**everyone **__is treated fairly, and I do not care who it is, demon vessel or not. You yourself should know this, when you found out almost five years ago about me being the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune vessel, you took pity on me._

_No don't put pities on them just tell them to train harder than the rest. Teach them what you learned from Hokage-sama. Teach them what I taught all of you. _

_Sakura, I will always have room in my heart for you, but, please, if you respect me, you wouldn't come after me. _

_Uzamaki Naruto'_

Sliding into a back alley, he took a path as if it knew the territory, but was going slow, as if he was memorizing every last detail he could. Stopping, it looked up to see children playing in the puddles, care free of what could come to them in the near future; which was in a couple of years.

Moving quickly behind something, he hid itself and his status of a ninja, playing as a pedestrian. Playing as a young, but not so wealthy man with brown shaggy hair that went down to his neck, and dark brown eyes that were soft, as he helped an old woman carry her things to her house that she owned nearby. Using Genjutsu, the young man quickly stole away as some commotion stirred by a tom cat. Going along the edges of the house, the young man quickly pick pocketed into a house to steal things.

As the young man closed the door behind himself, he waited for a few seconds before he tore off the Genjutsu. Using the black cloak, hood, and porcelain half-mask that was shaped into an animal, he looked around the room till he found what the cloaked person was looking for, a trap door in the back left corner behind some old stacked tables that looked ancient in his thoughts. Teasing the trap door open, he smirked and showed pearly whites with deadly sharp canines. 

Jumping down, the cloaked person landed quietly on its feet quiet as a cat. Pulling off the half mask, it made a small hum before it became alive and started to mold into something more solid than steel. Stepping back, the naked face stood out in the faint light. 

To mention the cloaked man, he stood up to about 6'1, broad shoulders, perfect neck to go along with the body muscle that the material covered up and was tanned all over. Moving from his neck up, he had a nice strong jaw, straight nose, and his cheek bones were a little about normal. The oddities of the person was the three whisker marks on each cheek that accented the slanted eyes that were outlined black; which made the dark hard sapphire eyes stand out; and instead of having normal round iris, it was more like of slits, and his hair was spiky and very blonde. Bringing up a hand as the light got brighter the person it came out to be was a young man about his early 20's. 

'**Patience will earn you much more, only if you wait.' **A growl rumbled through his head as he waited for the molding to subside. Sneering back to the growl, the young man with blonde haired thought back, _'I have none when it comes to this, and you know it. I tend on doing it with __**his **__help, whether you like it or not…' _Then the young man's thoughts got calmer, _'Kyu-kun, you know I only want the best for us, and if I have to __**kill**__ for eternity, then that is what I must do.' _

The light faded, and the mask was now a man at 6'3 with black hair that went down to the back of his neck, which was wavy in a sexy manner. He had these brilliant bright green eyes with a pale white complexion. He smiled and it showed his white teeth, and _his _canines were sharper and longer than the blonde's were (kind of like a vampire). He was dressed as different then a shinobi, a person in the bingo book, a missing Nin (plus, he's way too good looking for that, Naruto concluded), he could be some kind of artist that shows off clothing like they do in stores by using the mannequins. 

A dark green button-up silk top, black baggy pants, pink diamond studded belt, black leather combat boots that held poisonous switch blades hiding in the soles of the boots, a huge emerald with a golden chain about his neck, four rings on his fingers on each hand, and seven golden bracelets on each hand also with emerald molded into the golden items. 

This young man that stood there, waiting for the transformation to end, he knew that all those jewelry help powerful amounts of chakra, and his lip twitched in dissatisfaction of the show the other male put on.

'**I am not joking around, you do NOT want to play with this kind of chakra, this is only meant for the seven tailed and up. Na-' **The voice inside of him said to him, but he was beyond of listening to common sense to what he wanted. _'If you do not __**shut **__that muzzle of yours, I swear that I'll do something drastic Kyuubi-No-Kitsune.' _The blonde haired young man was growling and his eyes were narrowed.

"Interesting, now, are you going to introduce me to your precious _Kitsune_?" The taller, older male smirked in mockery at the blonde's shocked face, "How did you know about Kyuubi?" Still smirking, the tall man replied, "I just do, I know all of the people with all of the demons inside them. Now, let's go, four years to complete?" He said in reminder, and then he turned and went down the tunnel, disappearing into pitch dark.

Hesitating, not sure to follow the man, since it has been years since he was used then followed after with a snort to himself about acting so foolishly.

~Inside of Naruto, at the Gate of Kyuubi's Cell~

_Snarling with anger and fear, the huge beast shuffled around in its cell, __**'That child, you can easily tell he is in pain, sadness rules over him. But how could I make him change his mind when he already set his goal?' **__The beast known as Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, the nine tailed beast was sealed into this human vessel, by his own father, Minato Arashi. At first, the kitsune was angry at the man for doing this, but it was understandable. Kyuubi was a treat to __**his **__village and Kyuubi was attacking it. Since the man was protecting his village, he needed to seal the nine tailed demon inside a boy/girl, and decided to choose his own son. The boy he got sealed in was just a newborn since his mother died giving birth to him. _

_Since the child grew up into this man that was not thinking clearly. But watching the young man grow up was a privilege to do, since he was able to train him himself. But what this child was doing now was unacceptable since the man was trying to do something that even stressed the demon inside him of his chakra. Naruto Uzamaki is not one to mess with when he sets his goal, but the kitsune must stop the child from doing harm. The justu he was trying to do would drain him before it was completed with the hand signs. _

_The demon tried once more to reason with the man, __**'Naruto, please reconsider this jutsu, you are not-' **__Once more he was cut off, 'I'll just have you help, you stupid fox, so don't try to stop me from what I want, and I know you want it too.' _

_Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore, he slammed up and around his cage in anger, snarling his head off, cursing at the blonde for being an idiot for thinking such things as this. But he knew the blonde was blocking him out of his thoughts. _

_This is what he forced into the blondes thoughts, before he totally gave up on him. __**'You stupid blonde child of the man that sealed me in here, go ahead and risk your own life for this, and when it times for me to HELP you, you can try and have me help, or you can reconsider now and not regret it later. There are others who know what you'll do, and there are enemies I made before I was sealed into you, and the man that is leading you right now, you trust him, and him only, and not others!' **_

~Out in the Real World~

Sneering, what did the fox mean? Trust the man in front of him, and not others? How was he going to do this alone with the mighty Dayne Winchester alone? Of course he needed help, and he was going to ask others for help. Something irked the blonde of what the demon said that he made enemies before hand, and never told him. Leaving the thought alone, he shook his head to try and rid the horrible thoughts. "How much longer do we have to go?" Naruto hissed out to the man named Dayne.

Without turning around, Dayne replied, "We've got a long time to go yet Uzamaki-san." He formally said. "Do not be so impatient. No wonder you have barely any friends now-a-days, you are always a grump." The black haired man looked back with a teasing smile that rewarded him with an icy glare. "And I wonder where that happy blonde went when he was younger, so, did a few heart breaks do that to you?" He asked, but he was more likely talking to himself, so the blonde didn't say anything back to the older man.

They ran on for a long time, both lost in thought. Dayne was amused that Konoha of new didn't find what Konoha of old used for underground pathways. Naruto asked him about that, and he replied. "They, as in your village, doesn't know about it because they stopped using it after I was sealed away. What you were using was a hide out when I was younger, and the trail I dug out also was to get from place to place." He sighed at the memories and shook his head. "Then…me and my beloved fought one another, ensuing our beings sealed." 

Naruto sighed gently and sniffed, it smelt different down here then up on the live ground. Down here was dank and cold, not bright or warm. 

Without warning, Dayne stopped, motioning for Naruto to stop behind him, he waited, listening. He heard it, and felt it at the same time. The faint humming, "We're close to a part where it could get tricky, keep your guard up." He warned and continued to walk briskly, then into a full out blurred run. The humming was starting to bother Naruto, since his ears were over sensitive to sounds because of the demon fox inside him. Growling at the sound and feeling, he ran next to the man, easily keeping up with him. 

"To let you know, we're going to have to run about eight days out of here, and its roughly eight or seven, and or it could be nine." Dayne added, and Naruto cursed vibrantly.

There was a blast behind them, and Naruto made the mistake of looking back to see what was coming after them. It was a demon, a five tailed black wolf with icy blue eyes. "Fuck." Was all he said before he seeped chakra into his feet and Dayne did the same, they knew that they were going to be eaten if they didn't hurry their asses up. Being the prey, they could feel their predator catch up to them, inching up to them in a playful manner. 

"We are going to take a left right up here Naruto, so be ready." The blonde huffed out a 'Whatever' and ran after Dayne. The wolf seemed to understand them and ran faster up to them. Naruto felt the brush of fangs on his heels, and man did he start to speed up, and started to be faster than Dayne. 

"Fuck…fuck…fuck." Naruto said as he ran, then they saw the corner they were to take. "We are going to have to squeeze, turn to your side." Dayne went sideways into the crevice at full speed, Dayne's back hit the wall with a crack and he grimaced in pain. The same thing happened with Naruto. They looked back once and watched the wolf skid to a halt, he howled, and it shook the whole underground area. 

"God damn it!" Dayne cursed and he explained as they slowed down to a brisk walk. "Nibi is calling the others that are on his side that hate me, and he is trying to get them to attack me, but they didn't recognize you because Kyuubi has all his chakra within him and your own chakra is hiding it." 

Naruto cursed also. "Why didn't you tell me before? Bastard of a cock whore!"**(1)** He yelled at him and bared his teeth in anger and surprise. "Because, if I have told you, you would have freaked and ran away, but now you are running with me. Get used of it, I am old enough to have as much enemies in your village, Uzamaki Naruto-san."

Sneering evilly, Naruto trudged after Dayne. "So, Winchester, when do you think you can teach me the justu?" He asked. Dayne was quiet for a few moments, "You will have to undergo training, by this rate you would train daily, and would be accomplished by four years tops. If you wanted to learn the justu, you would have come to me earlier than this. It takes many months to do this Uzamaki." He said, than added, "But do you still want to continue with this?" 

"Of course, I do." The vessel replied strongly.

"Remember, I do not care what happens to you, but, if I run across someone that has equal or more strength that I do, this is what I want you to do. I will need you to run away and never look back." His voice was grave, and his eyes were hard and dark green; even his full lips were set down in a deep frown.

"Why would I want to do that? Plus, I thought there was no one else as strong as you were." 

There was only silence back at him for Naruto's 'statement'.

* * *

Did you like your first chapter? Well, I'm working on the second chap to My Dream Come True! Tell me some ideas if you have any, I would gladly accept them. 

**(1) **I only put that there because that is what I use instead of, "Son of a bitch" it just came to me one day when I was frustrated out of my mind. -Shrugs with her right shoulder- Meh, leave me reviews, at lease maybe three-five please?

Ja Ne for now

WolfLove


	3. Lust Filled Gaze

**Lust Filled Gaze**

**Again! I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns him and all the cast. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, there is going to be lemon, Naruto/OoC, in this chapter. I hope you don't mind. But, there is going to be Kyuubi and Naruto soon! I promise!**

* * *

Back in Konoha, there was silence in the Hokage's work room. Then there was a sob, from a pink haired konoichi with sea green eyes. She stood there, reading her letter from Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, is it true? Has Naruto left?" She asked and choked back another sob as the whole room was quiet besides her as they waited for Tsunade to say that it was just a prank.

"No, Sakura, Naruto Uzamaki has left this village." Her voice was cracking, but she tried not to cry.

A tall male cried out in sadness, his hair was brown and spiky pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were black, and there was one scar on the bridge of his nose. He put his face in the crook of his own elbow and tried to cry quietly. "Naruto!!!!" He whispered out, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you have to leave?" Sakura reached for the male, and he wrapped his arms around her as she did to him. "Iruka please…"

He squeezed her, and she did in return. Iruka cried out on her shoulder, sobs racking his body, but he tried to keep quiet like before.

"Why do you guys cry for Naruto when he clearly said that he didn't like it here in this hell hole of a village." A voice said, cold and uncaring. They all looked back to see the male that Naruto had so hard to return to the village, and did so after so long. Uchiha Sasuke, very pale man with black eyes and black hair, and his hair stood up in the back. His lips were a pale pink, and they were in a scowl on them.

"You sad heartless excuse of a ninja." Sakura stepped away from Iruka, and stared at Sasuke, the one who she used to have a crush on in the past, almost a decade ago. "He tried so hard to get you back, all because of a stupid promise him and I had. You almost killed him twice. Then you come back with him." She sneered.

Sasuke sneered back, "It isn't my fault the dobe had made such an imprudent pledge to you, I bet he only did it because he had an attraction to you."

"Give me three very great reasons right now I shouldn't kill you, Uchiha." Sakura said in her coldest voice ever manageable.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled out, "I will not have this go on between you two! This is bad enough that he left, now you are going to throw blames around now? Do you realize how childish this is?" She said growling as they glared at each other.

A male stepped up. He had silver spiky hair, with his headband covering his left eye and a mask covering the rest of his face besides his right eye. He is an Elite Jonin of Konoha. "I've got… a letter from him, or I should say a note." He dug inside his pants pocket and pulled it out. He unfolded it with shaky hands, and started to read aloud.

'_Dear Kakashi Hatake,_

_Kakashi, you've been a wonderful teacher in the arts of Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Unfortunately, once you get this note, I'll be gone and far away from Konoha, my main home. Please do not come after me, even you, sensei, will not be able to detect me; for I have not left any trace that I was there in Konohagakure. You may try, but you wont be able to do it. I have made it so; with no help of course. May the gods be with you to pick up your speed, and make you more of a valuable teacher. My years of learning from you will never fail. _

_Uzamaki Naruto'_

After Kakashi read the note aloud, some chuckled, but it was faint and didn't hold any happiness. Fear rolled down their backs once they got the meaning to the note, they weren't going to be able to find him, even with the Inuzuka Clan and along with Kakashi and his mutts.

"Feh, just like the dobe." Said Sasuke, and snorted. His hands were stuffed inside his pants, fists clenched tightly. Paper crunched, muffled by the pants. Kakashi caught it and looked pointedly at Sasuke, "He gave you a note too, didn't he?" The crow sneered, "It says nothing important, so don't worry about it."

Tsunade held out her hand, and beckoned with two fingers. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and held the note out to her. She caught his eyes, and her eyes were saying that she wouldn't read the note aloud. His eyes held such emotion of anger, pain, sadness, loss, and something else that Tsunade couldn't name, and gave her a slight nod.

His note was a full page long, and she began to read.

'_Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_You've been there for me since we were six, but things change don't they? Sadly, times goes by so fast, you don't have a chance to grip onto anything to keep the memory forever. When we were only academy students, then Genin together. That was a hassle, was it not? When we first met Zabuza and Haku. That was exciting, but sadly, they died. Ah, the memories. At times I want to go back to when we were friends. _

_That moment when I saw you on the half-bridge, I knew that you were the same as I, but different at the same time. We were the same- and still are- because we were both lonely and anger inside each other. We are different because you had parents and I didn't, you had girls chasing after you, and I didn't. There are too many things to name that you had and I didn't. _

_Over the years, you grew more powerful, and so did I; I just hid it more better than you did. I wasn't throwing it around when I wanted, I kept it under control. Hid it from everyone to what I had learned from many different teachers. I played stupid to hide what I held, knew, and would have been able to do. I could have killed you many times, but I wanted you to believe you were stronger than me. You nearly had me dieing of laughter on the inside because of the way you acted to people. _

_These past few years has been fun, but, I was restless and needed travel. I also have something in mind, but I'll keep that to myself , let you wonder what it is. Things have been rough for me, but I wont trouble you with my growing problems. _

_But, in other words, Sasuke, you are the most best friend and rival I've had. You're the reason I kept going, I trained almost night and day for the power I have now. I did this to complete what is in my heart. Do not forget to help others with their goals. Forget not that I will be watching your progress, so don't forget to smile, laugh, and experience emotions you haven't used in a while. _

_Naruto Uzamaki' _

Folding up the note, she handed it back to Sasuke, with a serious face. "Alright, lets rest down for the remainder of the day, and tomorrow to handle what we just witnessed. Everyone leave and go home. This is an order from your Hokage." They bowed and left her, silent for that bunch.

* * *

Naruto stood at the mouth of the cave, out of breath, nearly dieing for it. "That was too much fucking running!" He exclaimed. "When I say its too much running, its too much. I am best with endurance, but it seems like I'm out of shape." He mumbled. And Dayan looked back at him, "Get used of it, vessel." He said and turned around, he too, was gasping for breath.

The sun was just setting, casting a white glare into Naruto's eyes. He squinted and caught his breath. "We're already at the Fire Country's border with Mist." He mused. "We were running for what, eight days straight now." He shook his head and his stomach growled. "Fuck." He said and put his palm on his stomach with a wince. "I'm finding us some game." He said and disappeared.

Dayne stood there, the wind whispered in his ears, fresh scent was brought to him, and he growled. The scent that was on the wind was way to knowing. His right index finger twitched, and silver glowed around his head and waist. A set of ears came to his head, and a tail appeared. Both were black as his hair and very wolfish, which replaced his human like ears. His canines elongated and came to points, his hair grew down to his calves. His emerald green eyes turned to a (Caribbean) blue-green and slanted, his round pupils turned to diamond shaped shards.

He then reached back with both arms and braided his hair, so it wouldn't be in his way and get tangled in what was to come.

The wind that was warm, suddenly turned freezing cold. Ice speckles went into his mouth, throat, chest, and his lungs. He let the breath out and felt the cold demanding the warmth from him. He regulated his chakra in his body to keep him warm. Dayne's eyes narrowed just a fraction and ice particles swirled in a little twirl in one particular area. His stomach muscles tightened with expectation. His blood started to speed up, and he grinned toothily.

The little ice pieces formed from the top down. As they gathered, he waited patiently. As they stopped, there stood, in front of him was a woman.

The woman had long silky smooth black hair that went down to her ankles. Her face was angelic, soft full mouth, pointed chin, high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes that were ice blue, and a nose that fit her face. She stood at 5'9 with a woman's full body wants. Big teats, wide hips, long legs, and arms that went down to mid-thigh. She also had ears and a tail like Dayne' s, but hers looked more soft and smooth.

Her clothing was made of garments of silk and satin. She wore a snug tight dress that exposed her legs from the upper thigh down. A low 'V' neck line with a high collar that went up to her earlobe. The embodiment on it was exquisite specter wolf rising to her neck in black. The satin was white as snow, and the delicate silk was a shawl that had a dark blue tint to it that hung from her shoulders.

And around her waist was two swords, one at one hip and one at the other. The engraving on it was in ancient writing.

She lifted a manicured hand to her lips, her index touching her top lip and her middle touching her bottom with her chin on top of her thumb, and the move was graceful.

"You are still as beautiful as I remember, and yet, you dress as a princess, my beloved." He said and gave her a bow. It wasn't mockingly, it was out of respect. Once he straightened out his back, she stood in front of him and smiled gently.

"And you, my heart, are still as handsome as I remembered." Her voice was soft and held a melody to it.

Dayne reached for her and drew her closer to himself, "I've a question to ask you, if you do not mind them." Once he got her approval he asked, "What has brought you to these lands?" She looked up at him, her long lashes fanning her cheeks when she blinked. "I come here to warn you, my younger brother. If you continue to aid the fox vessel, I will have to remove you from this earth." She said and he pulled away abruptly.

"What do you mean, remove me from the earth I walk on?" He narrowed his blue-green eyes, and she took a step backward, not in fear, but in dominance. "I mean what I say, Dayne, I will not have you help this fox. I am your older sister, and I demand that you stop this instant." She bared her teeth. Even with her face screwed up in a silent snarl, she looked beautiful.

He also bared his teeth, "I will **not** stop helping him." He leaned forward, and his ears went back, and his tail erected. "I do not have to listen to you, I've gone my own way, and you yours. We haven't been a duo since you've decided that you wanted to become a lone wolf." He said and her eyes narrowed to where you could barely see her eye color.

"If that is how you want it, that is how it shall be from this moment on." She drew the sword at her left hip with her right hand. "We were once a duo, but times have changed in a magnitude along with your behavior. I will declare Dayne Winchester is a lone wolf and must be destroyed at any costs. If you die alone, or if you die with the fox vessel, I do not care." She slashed once through the air with quick hand signs with her left hand, and it seemed that their bonds were severed.

His body reeled backward dropping to his knees. His eyes rolled to back of his head, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Pain washed through Dayne's body. The tension in the air was at a breath stopping point. His ears were ringing in painful bursts, his heart was starting to slow down to the point that his heart beat faintly, barely there.

With quick hand signs, she smirked at him and whispered, "I've got the upper hand in this, you will not win, that is for certain." She said and brought the sword to his heart, "From now until your death, you will suffer for not listening to older blood than yours." She put her sword away and stepped up to him.

Taking in a breath, she blew it on him. His heart started to beat to its normal rate, but, with icicles piercing it slowly. "These will slowly kill you from the inside out, freezing your body solid starting with your heart, then your other organs." She said and snapped her fingers.

He broke out of the hold he was in and glared at her, but he couldn't make his jaw muscles move to speak. She stepped away from him. Then he croaked out her name, "Desirae…." Before he saw her look at him once more before vanishing within in the ice that carried her to him.

The warm came back and he nearly cried from it, it was very welcoming. He stood and dusted off his pants and took in a shaky breath. It was dark out, with stars shining through. Dayne looked up to them and sighed. Then the blonde made his appearance; carrying a deer on his back, and wood on his other shoulder.

Throwing down the animal with a thud, he placed the wood in one little area before he dug out his flint and steel and lit the wood. Making sure it was smokeless. Cutting up the meat in precise moments. Naruto smelled the meat and took a bite, meat raw. Blood drooled down his chin, and onto the dirt. "Young buck, about three years old." He said and licked his lips to take the blood off of them. Then he used the back of his hand the wipe the rest of it off.

The fire crackled and spitted. Dayne stood there, mesmerized by the flames. His silence was also not his own, but along with the fox receptacle. Then Naruto glanced up at him, and caught the faraway look and sighed through his teeth. "What has got you in a trance?" He asked, and stuck the meat on a heat resistant rod and placed it in the fire.

Sitting down beside the blonde, he let go of a breath he was holding, and glanced at him. Trouble in his eyes was replaced by happiness that Naruto noticed and took note on. Dayne reached forward, accidentally touching the blue eyed man's hand. A shock went through him, jolting his body awake to the sexual desire inside his own stomach, but he ignored it as he brought the spit out of the fire. Deer meat scent washed over them and they took the meat off the rod before they munched on it.

After they were done eating, they stared up at the sky inside their own thoughts when suddenly Dayne crawled over to Naruto, and as the blonde lay before him, he shuddered. Placing both hands on either side of Naruto's head, he knelt to the side of him. Curiosity came off waves from the man below him as he looked into his eyes.

Naruto saw the lust and gave Dayne a sloppy grin. He reached forward and pulled him roughly into a kiss. Taking advantage of his position, Dayne slipped between his legs and with practiced fingers he unzipped Naruto's jacket, and pulled it off of his arms, then he sat up on his knees and pulled his own jacket off. "Remember, this is only for lust, and no emotion of any kind." Dayne said and got approval from the man below him. "Its been a while since I've had sex." Naruto said, his voice was rough from want and need. "And I'm doing this to relieve stress and frustration." He then added when Dayne lifted his bottom up by pulling the front of his pants and sliding his own jacket. "But no way in hell I'm going to be submissive."

Dayne looked down at him and kneeled before him, he gave him a toothily grin that Naruto did not like.

He unbuttoned his shit slowly for Naruto to drink in his body. Naruto sat up and tapped Dayne's hands for them to move. Dayne chuckled and did as he was told to. He also sat up on his knees and kiss him on the neck, bit him, then licked it. Shivers racked through Dayne's body and the blonde noted that he liked to be bitten and licked. He smirked and slid his shirt off of his arms and onto the dirt.

Kissing his way down his chest, he licked around the left nipple and bit hard enough to bleed, which cause the other man to growl pleasurably. Then Naruto felt a rush of chakra and looked up, and noticed wolf ears replaced Dayne's human ears, then a tail came around and flicked his cheek roughly. His lips twitched to a smile and Naruto went back to his ministrations eagerly.

As Naruto's butterfly kisses trailed down, Dayne leaned back on his left hand. Slowly undoing his pants, the blonde watched the black haired man's expression and undid his zipper. He reached in and grabbed his shaft and pulled it out. The six foot six male was _not _small, especially-by his guess-at eleven inches long. Naruto gulped slightly and sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Take me into your mouth, Uzamaki." It was a demand, and Naruto complied.

Licking the pre-cum coming from the head, he nibbled on the tip, and felt the man harden even more. He opened his mouth, he took the head in. Swirling his tongue around he slid him more down his throat when Dayne grabbed his hair with his right hand and pushed his head down. Naruto growled in protest, but the man wasn't having any of that. The green eyed man's eyes changed to the blue-green like before and narrowed his eyes.

Heat built up in the pit of his stomach, making his pants tight. Maneuvering Naruto to where he could thrust into his mouth, Dayne bucked his hips and Naruto used his unused hand and tried holding his hips from moving. Feeling the shaft going down his throat, he groaned. His throat muscles clamped down on it and the thrusting began. Naruto tried to pull away, but the hand on his head was preventing from him doing so. His mouth was wrapped around the shaft with very little room to move. His tongue caressed the bottom part of it, and the top was being scraped by his teeth gently. The rest that his mouth couldn't reach, was being stroked by his right hand. His left hand was on Dayne's abdomen, trying to stop the thrusting.

Growling was emitting from Dayne's throat. He sighed in blissfulness. Feeling Naruto's hot mouth on his cock was delightful. The hotness was making him even more harder, if that was possible. The heat was starting to build up inside him, and he knew he was going to come soon. He gripped Naruto's hair and started to thrust into his mouth with more eagerness.

Crying out Naruto's name quite loudly, Dayne came into his mouth. Being surprised at the cum, he pulled back, and some dripped on his chest from his mouth. Licking it up quickly, he cleaned of Dayne's cock with long, groan filled, licks. Which, thinking it was funny, he got hard again.

Pushing the blonde down, he slid off his pants, taking off his boots, along with Naruto's other things. He rubbed his hands along his cock, grabbing what ever cum and saliva was on there. Rubbing it on his fingers, he shifted so he could hold Naruto with his other arm. Sliding in a finger, he shivered, not from the night air, because it was much more hotter than Naruto's mouth. Dayne made sure the blonde was used to his one finger before he added his middle finger.

Going up to the knuckle, he penetrated his prostate and the blonde tried to rear back, but it didn't help; since Dayne's arms was holding him in place. Scissoring with his two fingers, he stretched him wide enough to add three fingers. Hearing the whimpers, begging, and whining coming from Naruto, made him anticipate it when he entered Naruto's sheathe.

Adding one more finger, he felt Naruto's body tense. "Relax, it won't hurt as much." He said and Naruto made a move to relax, but it was about a minute. After he relaxed, Dayne started to move his fingers. Slowly at first. When Naruto bucked against them, he pulled back, to the tips, then all the way to the knuckles for all of his fingers.

not expecting that, Naruto dug his heels into the ground and tried to push away. Dayne wasn't having any of that; so he held on tighter. Once he knew that the blonde was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and threw Naruto's right leg over his left shoulder. Guiding his cock to Naruto's entrance, he looked up to the blonde, to see if he was ready. Getting a nod, he stuck the head in and slowly inched forward.

Naruto's leg that was thrown over Dayne's shoulder tightened, and hurt his shoulder. His fingers were digging into Naruto's waist, forcing him to go slow on the blonde. Once his dick was close to being all the way in, both were gasping for breath.

Waiting for the approval to move, Dayne took a deep breath in and shivered. The heat was driving him mad. He just _wanted_ to pound into Naruto ruthlessly, over and over, until he had his full of him. Making sure that he didn't, he looked at Naruto. His eyes were glazed over from the lust, his cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly apart. Some part of Naruto seemed to nod to Dayne, but he was sure it wasn't the side that thought very often. Pulling out slowly, he slid back into him faster. Grabbing onto his hips with his hands, he held Naruto steady. As he quickened his pace, Dayne threw his head back and moaned aloud.

Naruto cried out to Dayne, "Faster….." He panted, "Harder." He whined. Complying to Naruto's wishes, he sped up and slammed into him harder. Hitting his sweet spot, Naruto's back arched up from the ground and he nearly screamed, that's what it sounded like to Dayne. Shifting, Dayne switched Naruto's leg from his left shoulder to his right and held onto it as he thrust in that position.

Seeing the blonde's eyes widen, the black haired man grinned and slammed into that exact same spot as before. Throwing his head back, Naruto's mouth opened and came out a silent cry of pleasure. Seeing his eyes, he licked his lips as he pounded into the man below him.

Suddenly, Dayne pulled almost the whole way out, then slams into him. Dayne's balls smack into Naruto's ass of how far he went in. For many thrusts he continued his beloved treatment to Naruto. Once he started to slow down , he then felt the heat start to rise. Being prideful, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's cock and starts to stroke him quickly. Naruto grunts and moans out Dayne's name.

Feeling the heat build up, Dayne kissed the side of the blue eyed man's leg. Then quite suddenly, he stops pumping his cock, slides out. He took off Naruto's leg and made him kneel. Sliding back into him. He was going to finish this doggy style.

As he started to slam into him again, he grabbed Naruto's cock once more, "Fuck Naruto, you are tight as hell." He said and stroked him. His pace picked up rapidly as he started to get near to his ejaculation.

Feeling Naruto about to come, and he too was about to. Suddenly he came in a storm. His vision went white, he could feel Naruto's insides clench on his dick, milking him dry, and he cried out again. Naruto fell onto the dirt. His chest was heaving, Dayen's was heaving. Both shivered, the waves of pleasure still going over them.

Dayne looked down at him and kissed the back of his neck before he pulled out of him. Groaning softly, he tried to sit up, instead he rolled to the side of Naruto. Pulling the blonde onto his chest. He kissed him and sighed contentedly. "God, that was wonderful." He said and kissed him again. The green eyed man licked his own lips. Naruto mumbled something, but Dayne couldn't really understand him, and so he agreed with him. Smiling gently, Naruto shifted closer to Dayne and fell asleep.

Dayne stayed up for a while, gazing at the stars. Sighing, he sat up and made a clone go get a traveling blanket from his pack. Doing as he was told, the clone went to do so and came back with it. Covering Naruto and himself, Dayne chuckled, "Uzamaki Naruto, you are one interesting person." He complimented him.

The clone glanced at the original Dayne and Naruto, "Let us join next time." He said and the black haired man sat up and grinned. "Of course!" He said and winked. "Thanks to you, my clone, I will have one more of you help me next time." Dayne said and laid back down. Covering a smile, the clone sat at the fire. He knew that he was supposed to keep the fire going all night, watch for danger, and watch these two sleep. He shrugged gently and stoked the fire.

* * *

Well, I tried, but I don't think it was successful. This chapter anyway. To be truthful, it might take a while for the next chapter to come up, so…..it might be a few days, few weeks. Something like that.

If you have any requests on what they should do. If you have any requests of any pairs, please tell me.

Any who, until the next time.

WolfLove


	4. I Love You

Chapter Three: On the Run

There is going to be KyuubixNaruto this chapter, just to let you guys know! KyuxNaru rules!

In addition, I am sorry, my first to chapters are fucked up (I know they are) and I am trying to fix them. Sorry again. Please forgive me!

* * *

As Dayne woke up, he smiled. He was in a great mood now, and did not want it to be ruined. Looking over at his clone, he winked. "Don't worry, I'll keep you all day, and then we'll have fun tonight, with the fox vessel." He said and his clone nodded. "Change your clothes so he could tell the difference between us." Dayne said and the clone did as he asked to do. "And while you're at it, could you go get us some game for breakfast?" He asked and the clone agreed he would after Dayne gave him more chakra.

When the clone left, Dayne made fire, waiting for Naruto wake up. Knowing the blonde-haired person will be sore from how hard he fucked him last night. It was just before dawn. Dayne had questions running through his head: When did his sister come to this world? How long was she here, knowing about him? How did she know that he was here with Naruto? Who told her? So many questions had to be answered by Desirae and Desirae only.

I hate questions, he thought, I like answers.

A little while later after the sun rose, Naruto shuffled around in the sleeping bag and cracked, and opened an eye to peer at Dayne. Recalling the night, he blushed immensely.

"Don't be shy now, Naruto-kun. Last night, you we are the most demanding if I remember correctly… Well, that is between your _moans _and _screams_ I might add. I thought it was screaming my name out was the most enticing part of it." The green-eyed man said.

Naruto sat up quickly and glared at him. "I was _not screaming_ for your information…" He paused when he tried to get up. He winced and took a liking of sitting on his knees to ease the pain, not to hurt his ass in the process of how sore it was. "It was…"

"You were screaming my name out quite loudly." Dayne pointed to him with a sly smirk and with amusement in his eyes, he looked at what he left over the blonde-haired man's body with appreciation. "I suggest you get dressed and cover up your marks." He said, giving Naruto attention to his own body.

((In their petty argument, the clone was back and cooking breakfast for the two of them, and shaking his head in the process of how childish they were acting))

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled, throwing his hands up. The quick gesture had Dayne chuckling. "I was biting, nibbling, sucking, licking, pinching, and…."

Naruto held up his hand. "I don't want you to go on, I get the point." Once he was standing, he was fully dressed and complained about his ass hurting. "You'll do fine; Kyuubi No Kitsune would heal your rectum soon. If he feels he is up to it." Dayne said and shrugged. "Here." He commanded and grabbed a slab of fish and meat and handed it to Naruto. "Eat, and I'll clean up the sleeping gear and other possessions while you eat. After your finished, you will go around the area, making sure that no one would be able to detect that we were not here this previous night. When you do so, I would eat." The green-eyed man said, his eyes said the rest. _'So one of us is, at least, is on the outskirts of our concealed area.' _

Once they were both finished eating, packed up, and ready to go the two that had sex the night before glanced at one another. Dayne smirked and Naruto blushed and looked away. "Prepare for tonight, little blonde man." He said and leaned over, snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him flush up against him. Leaning down, Dayne nibbled on an ear, then he brought it to his mouth and sucked gently; drawing moans from the blonde-haired man in his grasp. Naruto is back against the black hair's chest. Lacing his fingers in Dayne's hair, he tipped his head to the side subconsciously giving Dayne more room.

Smirking ever so slightest, Dayne brushed his elongated canines against Naruto's skin. Feeling the shiver, his smirk got wider. Then he slowly pricked Naruto's neck with his teeth. Gasping against the sudden pain, Naruto tried to pull away; but strong arms kept him where he was. One of the arms quickly snagged both of his wrists and held them at his waist. The other arm tilted his head over more, and holding it there. Naruto struggled against him strongly. Chuckling at Naruto, Dayne looked over and saw the pain and pleasure wash over Naruto as he pulled his teeth out and licked the blood and prick points; it sealed.

Slumping against Dayne, Naruto looked up at the taller man with glazed eyes. "What…" His voice was slurred, as if he took drugs. "What was….thhhaaattttt for?" He questioned. Dayne held his eyes steadily. "It was to draw blood from you, so I could rejuvinate my being from the demon in your stomach." He saw the disbelief in Naruto's eyes and he chuckled. "It's only to see if you get horny, and you apparently are." Dayne rubbed his own groin against the blonde's, who moaned. Then he added silently, _'It's also to tell me where you are at all times.' _

Dayne rubbed Naruto's stomach gently, earning a throaty, pleasurable growl build up from Naruto's chest and came out his mouth. "You know that sound is sexy." Dayne said, pulling away almost instantly.

Naruto blinked, then looked back and glared. "What the hell? Get me all….all…yeah! Then you pull away without finishing your job!" He threw his hands up, grabbed his pack, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Fuck you." Naruto said and turned away.

Dayne chuckled, threw his own pack against his back, and started to lead the way. Touching Naruto's neck ever so slightly, making the man shiver visibly. Naruto slapped his hand away with a glare. "Don't think that you're going to get any tonight."

Dayne waved him off; knowing Naruto is going to be like this the whole day. 'He's going to want to have sex when I bring the clone in. But I'll slowly show him what I'm going to do tonight.' He thought with a chuckle, which the blonde-haired man shot him a glare, wondering what he found so amusing about the situation.

"You're going to have to get used of running." Dayne was all serious now. "Once we get past Kirigakure, we should be able to run safely from there, if we do not get caught by any messengers from Konoha or any other place that you have connections from." He said and started to run with Naruto following him. "That's including Sabaku No Gaara."

The Kyuubi container winced. "He is a reliable resource." He let out, just barely audible, but Dayne's ears picked it up. "Reliable resource or not, it does not matter. Only because he would turn you in if he needed to. Remember Naruto, you've left your _pathetic friends and your so called family __**behind**_." Dayne growled out, almost snarling.

Flinching back visibility, the blonde-haired man glared at him. "Do not tell me what they are! You have been sealed up since six centuries! Do _not_ tell me what my friends and 'family' are!" He yelled and dropped back twenty feet.

As the day progressed Naruto followed Dayne very quietly, the only sounds were the animals, the tap of their feet when the shoes hit the wood, and the breathing of the humans. Around mid-day, they stopped for lunch.

"I've got some left over deer meat if you wish to have some." Dayne said to Naruto (seemed like he was trying to apologize to Naruto, is what the said blonde thought as much), who just held out his hand and beckoned with his fingers to let him have some. Chuckling, the taller man pulled some out of his pack and handed him some.

Naruto chewed on the cold but cooked deer meat. His thoughts were in a jumble, he could not think straight. Dayne is helping him, Kyuubi despises him, and Naruto did not know what to do. Would he trust the demon, but he trusted a man he did not know but had sex with, or would he trust his own thoughts? He groaned and closed his eyes.

The sun was making colors dance behind his eyelids. Once the colors stopped his peaked open and eye and saw that Dayne was looking down at him, making Naruto straddle his lap. "You're lost in thought." He muttered and shook his head gently with a chuckle.

The blonde haired man growled gently and tried to struggle out from beneath him. However, Dayne held him fast. "Where do you think your going?" He asked and nuzzled Naruto's neck. Naruto whined ever so gently.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" The blonde haired man looked quizzically, "Your eyes betray you, Kitsune." He said and nibbled on his earlobe. Naruto sighed and glared at Dayne. "Get off of me, and you might be able to hear what I'm thinking, other than that. Get off of me before I kill you and leave your body sliced to pieces and spread throughout the whole land I know."

Dayne shivered, some part of his well being, he knew that Naruto would do that. He got up and snorted. "Spoil sport." He said and dusted dirt off his leggings. "You've got an hour to regain your chakra before we're on the move again." He said and disappeared.

Naruto sat there dumbfounded and sat up. He stood and walked over to a tree and sat down, resting his back against it. Crossing his legs, Naruto closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. Meditating was the best thing when it came to restoring his chakra for Naruto.

Once his thoughts were cleared, he heard everything and yet nothing. He smelt that Dayne was over by a stream, washing himself. A buck was walking through the brushes forty feet away from him. Birds of different types were around him; Chickadee, Red breasted Robin, crows, ravens, eagles, and hawks.

Feeling his chakra being restored, he smiled gently and relaxed even more. He took note that there was something different with Dayne then when he first met him.

The hour was up when Dayne came back to get Naruto. "Fox container." He said and that jolted the human who looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "What?" He asked and stood.

"The hour is up, time to move." he said and moved around to loosen his muscles and joints. Once that was over, he looked at Dayne as if he actually looked at him for the first time.

He was clean-shaven and very nice looking.

His black hair was not tied back for a starter, giving him this soft boyish look. His hair was wavy and soft looking. Dayne's eyes were bright, but dull at the same time, a green he could stare at forever. They were slanted gently and outlined with black with long beautiful lashes. The taller male's skin looked extra soft, and his lips seemed puckered up in a slight pout.

The black haired male's shirt clung to him in the right places and hung loose on him, making his all right muscles stand out and seem very sexy. His legs were long and nice. Dayne's stomach was smooth and hard from working out.

Naruto could not resist reaching out and tracing his cheek bone with his right hand. Naruto followed with his eyes as he watched his hand feel the way Dayne's skin felt. Running his thumb over his lower lip, he felt it tremble. As Naruto ghosted his fingers around Dayne's eye and seen them close with his eyelashes brushing Naruto's fingertips and opened back up again, then were pulled closer to Dayne.

They just stood there, breathing in one another's scent as they stared at each other. Then slowly Naruto tiptoed and kissed him gently. Dayne returned the kiss ever so gently also. Not one of them spoke as they separated when they did not have any more air to breathe. They kissed once more and resurfaced.

Dayne or Naruto did not speak as they pulled apart at finished their lunch and set off. Sensing his day was going to be silent. He told Dayne quietly that he was going to see how the fox was doing, which he only received a grunt from but he took it as a whatever.

Naruto made sure that he focused on Dayne's chakra, and made sure that he was to follow him. His eyes went far away and he was silent.

_~Inside Naruto----At Kyuubi's Gate~_

_Naruto glanced up at the huge fox. "Kyuubi." He said softly. The fox did not respond, only opened his eyes and looked down at him coldly. "Why do you act so?" He asked and came forward. Sharp claws came out and shot toward Naruto. Jumping back, Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. "What was that for?!?" he cried out and waved his arms about his head. _

'_**Do not come near me, Naruto. I have no business with you, so leave me be. You going with that mortal have also made you wrong on my list. You making the second move, telling him it were all right to have sex with you. Just like now, you are falling in love with him Naruto, love! You know I love you, even I know I shouldn't love you, but I do!' **__Responded the huge nine-tailed fox. Gulping slightly, from the deep growl that accompanied Kyuubi's spoken words. "I do not love him! Nor am I falling in love with him!" he cried out and waved his arms in the air. _

_He then added close to being silent. "But…..Kyuu……" He looked down. Kyuubi has not spoken so coldly at him before. Most of the time he experienced anger from him. "Why will you not speak with me?" He asked as he backed up and leaned against the far wall; getting as far away as possible. The Kyuubi turned to look back at Naruto, seeing the bowed head and slumped shoulders he bared his large teeth and hissed out at Naruto. _

'_**I will not speak with you, your mind has been corrupted by thoughts you can't possibly win. Your foolishness has been a weakness to me, your mistakes were blamed on me, your fears were induced by me, and people hated you because of me. However, **_**you**_** on the other hand, have been utterly ludicrous to my honor and status in the Demon Kingdom. You have disgraced me more than once, and I cannot take it anymore, even for a demon, that is too much to bear. Uzamaki Naruto, I do not want to see you again in my cell room, and I will enforce that.' **__The fox closed his eyes and laid his head on his paws. He was pointedly ignoring the blonde and refused to speak with him head on. _

_Naruto looked up at him, his stomach, or the stomach in his mind; dropped. He felt his heart squeeze, his breath being sucked in and held. Making sure all of this was quiet even for the Kyuubi to hear. Naruto let out the breath, and started to breathe normally. His eyes stung with tears, his heart was starting to beat faster. _

_Running up to Kyuubi's cell, whether he was going to die or not, he dropped to his knees at Kyuubi's paws and bowed his head. His hands before him, and he leaned down and touched his forehead to the stone floor. "Forgive me for my actions….please Kyuubi." His voice was starting to betray him. "I…I…." Naruto's throat couldn't work right. He swallowed, and tears threatened to fall. "I cannot live without you. My life without you Kyuubi would be no life at all." He let out a strangled sob, or a strangled whimper. _

_Then the tears fell, and Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He sobbed quietly, and tears fell from his cheeks and onto the floor. His body was shaking harshly. Biting his lip, trying to stop himself from shaming himself more he stood and bowed, then turned and started to walk to the entrance to Kyuubi's cell room. His vision was blurry; he couldn't see where he was going. Naruto used his hands as crutches against the wall, his body was shaking so bad that he dropped to the floor and cried where he was (pathetic as it is), also unknown to where he was at the moment._

_As soon as Naruto left, the Kyuubi whined to himself. This was….What the hell was he doing to Naruto, his one and only mate? Naruto needed him, Winchester is only going to use him, or he just might love him as Kyuubi does. Naruto had no one else. Any person would take Naruto in and think of him as family. Nevertheless, he was on the run, and was a Missing Nin. __**'Fuck.' **__Kyuubi swore and snarled. Taking in what seemed like a big breathe, the nine-tailed beast let it out and inhaled another. As he slowly let it out, he opened his eyes and pricked his ears forward (an odd gesture) to find where his mate was. _

_Letting out a soft growl Kyuubi that Naruto was able to hear, he spoke. __**'Come to me, let me comfort you. Let us talk our problems through. If you listen, I might agree to your suggestions on why you are doing what you are doing.' **__Then he let out a soft whine, __**'It hurts me to see you like this, Kit… It hurts me to the point where I am calling you back to me. I am submitting to you for the moment, take it while you can.' **__There was a slight threat in his voice, telling the blonde haired man to get what he was granted. _

'_**I do not do this very often, and you know it. How many times have I submitted to you in the past? You would only have to use one hand to count.'**_

_Trying to ignore the calls, whispers, and other tempting sounds, Naruto snapped and snarled. He felt his will weakening against his mate's voice. Comfort, Naruto mumbled in his mind, is what he needed at the moment. He stood and took three big breathes in, counted to ten, and started slowly walking to Kyuubi. _

_When the blonde came back in, his steps were shaky and hesitant, his head was bowed and he wasn't going to look at Kyuubi until he was forgiven or told to do so. His eyes were glued to the floor as the silenced stretched on. His breathing returned to normal and his body wasn't shaking as much. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and then used his collar to wipe his eyes. As he calmed down, it seemed like hours. Silence was welcomed but at the same time, it wasn't. Uncomfortable and yet comfortable. _

_Slumping while standing, Naruto didn't blink, barely took breathes, and didn't move. His eyes were stormy blue grey from the emotions coursing through his body. _

'_**Look at me, my mate.' **__Kyuubi whispered gently. _

_Naruto looked up at him; he straightened out his back and shoulders, and set his jaw. "Yes Kyuubi?" His voice was formal. However, at the same time, it was apologizing, pleading, and wanting Kyuubi to forgive him. _

_Kyuubi saw that Naruto wasn't going to look at him and his furred face. Therefore, he closed his eyes and shifted to his human form. As soon as that was over, there stood Kyuubi in his human form. _

_Standing at six foot four, Kyuubi had long vermilion red hair that was curly and tied up into a tight ponytail. Maroon bangs shaped his angular face. The lengths of the bangs were from about his eyebrows to his chest. His nose fitted his face, and was slightly upturned. His light bronze body was covered from the waist down by a male's kimono, and his feet had wooden sandals on them. His muscles were quite noticeable, and his eyes were a fire red, always burning brightly. Kyuubi's cheeks were high and soft looking. The demon's lips were full and sensual. Even if he was a demon, he looked like a god. _

'_**Naruto. Look me in the eyes.' **__Kyuubi commanded and the submissive mate did as he was told to do, and looked Kyuubi in the eyes. Fire and ice met and spoke words without saying them. Ever so slightly did Kyuubi lift his arms and opened them up. He walked to the front of his cage and walked through them with difficulty. Naruto came forward and pulled Kyuubi through._

_Once Kyuubi was through, he held Naruto in his arms quietly. The smaller male's arms went around Kyuubi's neck and Kyuubi's went around Naruto's waist. They stood there for a long time. Swaying back and forth, the demon hummed slightly, comforting Naruto. Pulling one another closer, they breathed in their mate's scent. _

_A million words spoke through their body language, but none were spoken. _

_Naruto reached up and pulled Kyuubi's leather strap, to keep his hair out of the way, out very gently. As his hair cascaded down Kyuubi's back, Naruto ran his hair through it. Soft and silky, he mused. On his tiptoes, the fox container pulled the locks to his sensitive nose and sniffed it. Midnight Jasmine and something else, "Hmm…" He thought gently as he mulled it over, wondering what the smell was. '__**It is sunflower, if you are wondering about the other scent.' **__Kyuubi said._

_Naruto blinked, blushed, and smiled. "It suits you." He commented and nuzzled his neck._

_Shivering from the loving nuzzle, Kyuubi pulled Naruto closer if it was possible. __**'Forgive me, my mate.' **__Kyuubi asked; he was ready to beg if he had to. The younger man looked up from Kyuubi's nape and his body texture changed from I'm-all-right-in-you're-arms to total relaxation. _

"_Of course I do, you stupid fox." He was using those words, not in an insult, but in endearment. Standing on his tip-toes, the whiskered man kissed him gently and sweetly. "I will always forever love you and until my death, and even in Hell. I know I'm going there from all the murders I've committed." he chuckled gently, along with his mate, at the slight religious incognito._

_Kyuubi held him in his arms, and kissed him back, just as gently. The kiss lasted for the longest of time, until they pulled back, out of breath. Then their lips met again, this time, it involved their tongues. _

_There wasn't a battle for dominance; both knew who was dominant and who was submissive. _

_As Kyuubi explored Naruto's mouth, his tongue traveled from his tongue, gums, teeth, and back to his tongue. Coaxing the other muscle to play with his. As the tongues played, hands traveled up and down bodies. Kyuubi's hands went up the others back to his neck and back down to his bottom. Cupping one butt cheek and the other hand traveled even further down to the back of his knee to bring it up around his waist. _

_Pulling away from Naruto's mouth, with him protesting with a whine, the red haired male attached his lips to Naruto's neck. His teeth scraped skin, biting induced blood drawn, sucking made hickeys, and all of this made Naruto squirm, moan, groan, growl, hiss, snarl in pleasure. _

_The human looking demon tore off Naruto's shirt and threw it aside. Drinking in the others body, he felt himself grow hard. The tanned body was covered in the recent activities Naruto had spent during the night. He growled, another male came onto his territory and marked on it. _

_Hearing the growl, Naruto shivered and blushed gently. His ice blue eyes were hooded, giving off little color. Pleasure racked through his body, even if it was in the beginning of foreplay. Kyuubi sure knew how to make his body feel this way: Wanted, pulsating, pleasurably, hotly, fevered, quivering, scorching hot with horniness. _

_His blood was boiling. _

_His mouth was dry. _

_His eyes couldn't stay open. _

_His male organ was rock hard, making him whimper when Kyuubi's fingers brushed against it barely. Bodies were covered in perspiration as tongues battled for fun, hands roamed for slight pleasure, all getting ready for the grand finale. _

_The foreplay went on for a while. They undressed and lay on the stone floor, which was heated from Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto shivered and kissed Kyuubi heatedly while a blush stained his cheeks. As he moaned, Kyuubi stuck his fingers in Naruto's mouth. __**'Suck.'**__ The demon commanded, and Naruto happily did so. _

_Making sure that Kyuubi's fingers were covered in his saliva, he ran his tongue over the tips, between the three fingers. He nibbled on the knuckles. Naruto then brought his own hands up to make sure, that his _seme_ couldn't pull his fingers away yet. His fingers wrapped around Kyuubi's wrist, and he caught hold of his eyes as he sucked the red haired man's fingers. _

'_**That is enough, Naruto.'**__ Kyuubi whispered, and the blonde let go of his wrist. Kyuubi put Naruto's legs over his shoulders as he pushed his index finger inside Naruto. The said blonde's nails scraped against the stoned floor. His eyes were totally glazed over and his hips bucked against Kyuubi's finger against his own will; which caused the demon to grin madly. _

_Leaning forward, he started to whisper naughty things to Naruto. __**'You love it when I talk bad and sexually to you.' **__He felt the man underneath him shiver from his voice. It was low and sexy. __**'Feel me for what I am, Naruto. Hear me out.'**__ Kyuubi continued to whisper into Naruto's ear. _

_He slid in another finger and Naruto groaned and nuzzled Kyuubi's neck, he nibbled on his neck. Kyuubi gave him a warning growl. Pausing to what he was doing, he looked up and saw Kyuubi in his _seme_ mood. The blonde male grumbled gently and pulled his mouth away from Kyuubi's neck. _

_Concentrating on the fingers inside him, he felt Kyuubi slide in a third finger and Naruto dug his fingers into Kyuubi's shoulders. "Aah…Ahh…" Naruto moaned out. "Ghn…AHH." Kyuubi hit his swollen prostate with his three fingers, making him arch. _

_Kyuubi's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips as he stared at Naruto's reaction. His fingers moving in and out of his tight hole. He stretched them and grinned at the blonde' s reaction to that. __**'You look very sexy when you do that Naruto, let me see if I am able to make you look like that more often.'**_

_Kyuubi removed his fingers and Naruto whined from the loss. __**'Don't worry my lovely mate, something else is going to be pleasuring you in a moment.'**__ Kyuubi said by his ear and Naruto moaned like a whore. Feeling the tip of the cock at his entrance, and he knew it was Kyuubi's, he bucked his hips and felt the member slide into him._

_The demon is by no means small. Naruto winced and dug his fingers into Kyuubi's skin hard enough to draw blood. Throwing his head back, he hit it against the stone floor and he moaned. _

'_**Fuck Naruto.'**__ Kyuubi swore as he inched his way in. Heat. That is all the demon knew. He knew scorching hot, white hot, blood hot. However, this kind of heat was driving him insane. Once he was all the way inside Naruto's sheathe, Kyuubi was panting. He heard the moans coming from Naruto and he groaned gently._

_Naruto looked into Kyuubi's red eyes and nodded for him to go. Knowing was to come, Naruto relaxed against the penetrating shaft inside him._

_Feeling his seme pulling out of him, pleasure racked through his body and he gave a whimper. Kyuubi's cock was large and long. As the demon slid in and out him, Naruto moaned and groaned. When the red haired man hit his prostate, he cried out Kyuubi's name and came. The white substance coated their chests and stomachs. _

'_**Your coming too soon, Naruto-kun.'**__ Kyuubi clicked his tongue then, __**'Tsk, tsk.'**__ Naruto slightly paled as Kyuubi pulled out almost the whole way out before and slammed back into him. The blonde haired male cried out and gripped the floor. _

_Kyuubi continued to slam in and out of his vessel. The red eyed male felt a growl coming up from his chest. Once it came out his mouth, it was a snarl of pleasure. Gripping Naruto's hips tightly enough to draw blood, and the demon was enticed by it. Slipping his left hand upward, he drew his hand back down with his nails digging into the skin hard enough for Naruto bleed. _

_The blonde haired man looked at Kyuubi from the sudden physical pain on his chest and stomach. Seeing what Kyuubi did, Naruto cried out when his prostate was hit again, loosing his train of thought. Naruto closed his eyes and felt that his wounds were already starting to heal up just finely and it was because of Kyuubi's chakra. _

_He came once more , and it blinded him that he came so hard. Naruto's world went white and his ears rang. Not knowing that he screamed Kyuubi's name on top of his lungs. _

_Kyuubi came right after Naruto, gripping his hips tighter enough to leave bruised hand prints and draw enough blood to run up his stomach. Feeling Naruto clench around him, he finished his ejaculation shaking to the point where he collapsed on top of his mate, needing of oxygen. _

_Both laid there for a long time, shivering from the pleasure. Once Kyuubi was able to pull out of Naruto, he had his breath back and was sweat soaked. He groaned softly when their skin came apart harshly. It felt like someone was trying to peel his skin off. Kyuubi was sure that Naruto was also thought that too from the look on his face. _

_Feeling Kyuubi slip out of him, Naruto shivered when the demon's cum slid out from inside him. _

'_**Uzamaki Naruto, I love you with all of my heart. You are the reason I live on still, because I could have died or killed myself a long time ago if I wanted. However, you grew on me till I loved you with my whole being.' **__Kyuubi vowed and sealed it with a kiss. __**'You are my mate and my love.'**__ He said and Naruto's eyes watered up._

"_Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, I love you too. I give my life, my soul, my heart, and my pledge to you that I love you with all of my heart. My mate and my love." He repeated and kissed him back._

'_**You better leave now, my mate, for that human is wondering if you're going to eat tonight. If you fall in love with Winchester, it is because I cannot fulfill my duty to you as a human being.' **__Kyuubi kissed him once more before he went back into his cage and transformed back into his fox shape. _

_Naruto stood and got dressed. "Thank you Kyuubi. I love you forever always." He said and walked out of Kyuubi's cell room and went back into the real world._

~Out with the physical world and its dusk out-

Dayne waited for Naruto to come back to the living as the dinner finished. The blond had not said one word the rest of the day after lunch, which worried the black haired male surprisingly. Dayne shook his head and sighed the millionth time.

A voice spoke up from behind him. "What's for dinner, I'm hungry as hell." Naruto had come back to the living with a very vengeful appetite it seems because Dayne heard his stomach snarl for food. Chuckling he handed Naruto a huge poportion of food that he cooked just for him, and watching Naruto's eyes light up and a genuine smile come to his face.

Dayne wanted to make sure that the food wasn't too spicy or too sweet, undercooked or overcooked, if it tasted alright to perfect. He paused in the middle of his thinking and was horrified at himself. What the hell were these thoughts of his? Why was he worried if Naruto didn't like his food or not?

Shaking his head at himself, Dayne sighed and ate his own food quietly with a hunger too (not as bad as Naruto's). "So," He said and waited for Naruto look up at him. "want to try a three some tonight with me and a clone?" He asked and Naruto blinked at him before blushing tenfold and looked back down to his tasty food.

"Uhm….." He waited and shook his head gently. "Just wait for a while, we don't need to have sex every night, you know that right?" He said and chuckled gently. "We're not teens anymore with raging hormonal problems. We can't just have sex left and right, I'm only speaking from experience because I was with Hyuuga Neji." Naruto laughed softly and continued to eat while Dayne was silent.

"Interesting." Dayne said emotionless and Naruto shot him a questioning look, in which Dayne replied with a shrug. "I could care less." He said and sighed gently. "Go to sleep Uzamaki, I'll wake you up when it is your shift."

Naruto looked at him funnily before he stood and walked over to where Dayne was and sat down beside him and kissed him sweetly before he rested his head against his shoulder. "Have a clone keep watch again, since you had one last night also." Dayne brightened at the idea. He quickly did hand signs to have five clones wait till dawn. Four to keep watch in the area and one to keep watch over these two when they sleep.

Naruto and Dayne lay out a few bedrolls close to one another and by the fire to keep warm if their body heat didn't. Dayne was in his bedroll when he heard the first snore come from Naruto, telling the older man that this young interesting man beside him was sleeping almost peacefully.

Sighing gently, Dayne watched the stars for the longest of time, lost in thought. He didn't notice that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Feh, love." Was what he muttered before he fell asleep. What Dayne didn't know was that blue eyes were partially seen from the fire light. There was a soft smile on Naruto's lips before he scooted closer in his own bedroll to Dayne's.

"Love indeed." He agreed and fell back asleep.

* * *

How was it guys? I hope it was well, I'm sorry, I finished this story at one o'clock in the morning. I'm not shitting you, and it is a Sunday night, and yes, I have school on the 'marrow.

Fuck, sorry, my stories are horrible and I know it. But I need to get this off of me because I have been thinking it for the longest of time and I decided that I was going to type it up during Christmas break, and this is what happened! Lol.

Any who, until next time.

WolfLove


	5. Unnecessary Murder

_Laws of Life? I Defy Them!_

Chapter Four: Unnecessary Murder

Here, sorry if I have not updated in like… two or three weeks? I really apologize. I am only a sophomore in High School. There is going to be a rape in this chapter! You have been warned!

Please, please, don't get angry at me!

* * *

A few days past and Naruto was already learning the justu. It is just the basics so far. Like the chakra control. He sighed annoyingly at Dayne when the older male said that. "But I already know about that stuff!" He cried out and the older male shook his head. "Just do the work and don't complain." He ordered with a stern look.

Sighing again, the blonde haired man unpacked his things for lunch and sighed. "I've been gone from Konoha for fifteen days, but it seems way longer than it is." He whined and Dayne growled. "Stop thinking about it and you won't notice afterward." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "You cannot stop me of thinking what I want."

Dayne shook his head gently and turned away from Naruto sharply. Brusquely he said, "Eat and be done, you've have an hour." Disappearing from sight, with his back turned away from Naruto, Dayne did not see the hurt expression on his face.

'_What has gotten into him?'_ Naruto wondered to himself, and sat down to eat. His growing iteration was bothering him to the point where he could not stand it. _'Love.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Who knew it was so painful and fucking irritating?' _He wondered and his food suddenly tasted disgusting.

Throwing his food off to the side, he swallowed the rest that was in his mouth and sneered gently. This was all to confusing for him. The blonde haired man growled slightly and ran his fingers through his long and blonde hair, which was tangled. Standing, the fox vessel grabbed his pack and found a nearby spring by chance.

Shaking his head gently he undressed and climbed in. Settled with his eyes closed, he took a nap and sighed blissfully as the heat held him tightly.

"Naruto." Hearing his name, the blonde-haired man came to the real world with a jolt. "How long have you been watching me?" The blonde asked, very tiredly. "I just got here." Dayne replied.

Hearing the humungous yawn coming from Naruto, Dayne's body relaxed and his eyes softened. "We'll stop for today, and rest for the rest of it, eh?" He asked and Naruto looked at him with surprised eyes and a raised brow.

"You're tired and you need sleep and food." Dayne said with in a tone saying that the topic was not open to argue. The blonde nodded and relaxed more into the water, thinking that Dayne also was tired from today's training. Hearing the older man undress, the blonde sighed and linked his fingers through his yellow hair and they rested on the back of his head. As Dayne slipped into the water, Naruto went over to him and rested against him silently.

Putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder he pulled him closer and the blonde wrapped his arms around Dayne's waist, he nuzzled him gently on the neck; earning him something like a purr. Dayne used his right hand to tip his head back gently. Looking into soft blue eyes, he leaned forward and kissed him gently, unsure and hesitant.

Returning the kiss just as gently Naruto sighed and pulled himself flush up against the black haired man. "We're not going all the way." Dayne murmured into the kiss gently, the blonde drew away slightly, and his eyes hooded. "Fine." He pouted gently and Dayne laughed breathlessly.

"Sometimes, Naruto, you act like such a child it amuses me, as well ask myself how old you are at times." The blonde pouted even more and the green eyes man laughed once more in tranquility. Rubbing Naruto's nose with his own, Dayne gave him an Eskimo kiss** (1)**.

The warmness of the spring heated their bodies and flushed their cheeks. Leaning in, they kissed gently once more and cuddled into the water. The two males climbed out of the spring and got dressed while kissing and holding one another. When they were fully dressed, they went over to a shaded area and sat in the shade underneath a very large tree. Sitting there laughing, kissing, and holding, one another it seemed very peaceful.

Around sunset, they went different ways to see if they could catch small game for dinner. On the way, Naruto saw a pack of wolves passing through wearily passing through. The alpha male was white and the alpha female was black as night. Some how, the alpha male reminded him of Dayne for some reason? There were, all together, fifteen wolves in the pack.

The two alphas and the beta, which was a proud and handsome grey wolf, traveled right behind them. The older wolves flanked the pups that looked like big dogs. Naruto could tell that they were pups because of the big paws and muzzles that did not fit the bodies.

A howl pierced the air and Naruto looked around and his brows furrowed, that was coming from the direction of Dayne. The pack stopped and the alpha male returned the call. Silence was for a few moments before a bigger and much whiter male wolf came sauntering out of the woods and padded up to them.

The alpha male raised his tail and growled a warning, baring his teeth. The other white wolf sat down quietly. What Naruto noticed was that the color of the eyes, it looked like grass but liquidized. Naruto sat there and watched as they exchanged growls, snarls, whimpers, and sniffs.

The bigger white male lowered himself below the other male and bared his throat, telling him that he was not going to harm him or his pack-mates apparently. The smaller white male nodded his head and wagged his tail and the others came around him and sniffed at him excitedly.

Wolves yapped and wagged their tails, and then the big white wolf poked his head up and barked, literally barked at Naruto. The other wolves lifted their head and the ears were pointing in his direction. The green-eyed wolf sauntered over and nudged him with his head.

'Come with me, this pack has been here for generations still, and own this area. I had to pay them homage, and told them who I am or who I was.' It was….different to have a wolf talk to him. Standing, Naruto walked behind Dayne the wolf.

'Get down on your hands and knees.' Dayne ordered with a snarl and Naruto did as he told. The alpha male looked at Dayne with approval. They grunted and growled at one another in the wolf tongue. Dayne turned back to Naruto. 'His name is Zacharias.'

The alpha wolf named Zacharias stepped forward, Naruto bared his throat involuntarily, and it seemed the right thing to do. When Zacharias neared his throat for a sniff, Dayne came forward and gave him a warning growl. The other male looked up to Dayne with it seemed an amused look in his eyes.

Growling appreciatively, Zacharias nodded his head to Naruto then turned to Dayne and spoke a few words with him, then turned back over to Naruto.

Tilting his head to the side, Zacharias looked wonderingly at Naruto. It seemed like he asked a question to Dayne and he replied. 'He was wondering why you are not a wolf, but a human. I told him that I could change from human to wolf when I want. Now, he is wondering why you cannot change, and I told him that you have not been taught at all.'

Naruto sniffed in distain and Zacharias stepped back and wagged his tail just the slightest, just as he did with Dayne. The other wolves came forward.

'The alpha bitch is D'Amato. Beta is X'Hirao.' It seemed that the pups were close to being around a year old. The oldest of them was a male, Jacques. Second oldest was a female, Ankara. Middle, male, Nikko. Second youngest was a male Cannae. The youngest, or the runt, was a female and her name was Lyanna.

Dayne leaned down and licked Naruto affectionately. "They like you." He whispered, his wolf muzzle moving opening and closing. Laughing gently, the human looked at Dayne, and rubbed noses with him. In doing that, it earned him licks from the pack around him.

Laughing in joy, Naruto played with the pups after asking Dayne, who asked the alphas, who said that he could. Romping around with them, Jacques bowled Naruto over with his weight. Growling, basically saying that he wanted Naruto to submit. Growling right back, Naruto flipped them over-which was hard since the pup was about 120 pounds, nothing but muscle- in Naruto's case.

Little did Naruto know, the adults were watching with amusement in their eyes, speaking softly to themselves. Dayne asked how the prey was running, and they said it was going really well since the summer had come much sooner than it did the year before, and the year before last.

Asking how long this pack has been here, the alpha male replied that they have been there for too many moons to count (moons=months). Nodding slightly, the white wolf with green eyes asked hesitantly, 'Have you been told of when a great battle was fought between two humans, and two big flying birds that were black and white?'

The alpha male snarled, which rang across the open area, and replied harshly. _'No fur people could forget that battle, it has been passed down from Dragga to Dragga, Drappa to Drappa _**(2)**_ for many moons. Those filthy humans destroyed our lands, along with those flying Putnar _**(3)**_. They destroyed the land, the animals for a time, and then it settled. The wolf that was killed upon the ice, was a relative of mine.' _He settled down enough to sit back down on his haunches-he stood when Dayne asked that question-and continued. _'However, that is to be a legend, only because it happened so long ago.'_

The pups and Naruto stopped and looked at Dayne and the father. The two huge white dire-wolves shuffled on their paws, then spoke the alpha male. _'We've got to leave, it is sunhigh and we still got to go hunting.' _The male stood and called for his pups as the other adult wolves stood and waited for their alphas.

Naruto stood and looked confused, padding over to Naruto, Dayne softly spoke in the human tongue. "They are leaving to hunt." He said and Naruto nodded. The wolf pack yapped and barked at Dayne and Naruto in good bye.

'_Good hunting.'_ Zacharias said and Dayne replied the same, 'Good hunting, and Fenris to guide you.' He dipped his head and melted into the shadows with his pack. Dayne looked at Naruto, "I will be back soon, I've got to change, and it is not very pretty." He said and sighed gently.

The fox container pouted gently before letting Dayne go. As the dire wolf left, Naruto smiled at the memories he'll keep forever. Laughing, he hadn't felt so young and carefree, since….well, he hadn't felt so _free_ in his lifetime. He heart footsteps and looked over to see Dayne coming over to him, with his ears and tail still there.

Dayne smiled at the blonde, in which his stomach did flip flops, and smiled back. Standing tall, Naruto was three inches shorter than Dayne. Looking up, he tiptoed and kissed him gently as he placed his hands on the taller male's chest. Kissing him back as softly, Dayne rested his hands against Naruto's hard waist.

Suddenly, Dayne pulled away and looked over to where something approached them. Naruto didn't feel the chakra yet, but Dayne did because the bigger male looked to the direction they were coming from. When Naruto did feel it, he gasped, then growled deep in his throat. Looking back over to his lover, Dayne raised a brow, but didn't say anything verbally.

Two people in ninja clothing appeared and stood in the shadows, watching while concealing themselves. Female and male, by the height and bulk.

"Uzamaki Naruto, you have been decreed to be slain by any costs and by any person." The clothed male stepped forward and took his hood off to reveal non other than Hyuuga Neji. The other person came forward as well and drew off the hood to show it was Yamanaka Ino. "Your head is 10 million yen, and who ever kill you gets that number after bringing your head. For you being alive is 25 million yen. We've been sent on this mission to remove you from where you stand." Neji said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. He felt the mental slap, shifted his back foot slightly, and moved his right foot that was in front slightly to the side.

Giving a confused look around, he thought he heard a voice inside his head. Shaking his head just the slightest and focused his attention fully back on his two new enemies.

Naruto and Dayne readied themselves; they held their weapons in their hands and waited. Dayne spoke gently. "Hyuuga and Yamanaka by the looks of it." Naruto gave Dayne a quick glance, his eyes were curious. "I knew a Hyuuga clan member and the Yamanaka clan before I was sealed, but, they didn't belong to Konohagakure, well, not Yamanaka yet it seems." he said and the other two glanced at one another.

"I demand that you state your name and your rank." Ino said, scorn in her pretty voice.

"The name is Arryn, Elite Anbu." He did not want these two to know his real name, but he was an Elite Anbu before Dayne was sealed.

Naruto said next. "Uzamaki Naruto, Anbu Guard Captain of Squad Eleven." He knew that his eyes were turning to icy water blue. "Now state your names before we slaughter you both." He said and he noted the slight fear that flashed in their eyes, because they knew what Naruto could do, but he has been gone for over fifteen days. In addition, he was only using half of what he had when he was in Konohagakure, since it seemed that no other ninja had that _much_ chakra besides the Hokage.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Guard Captain of Squad Six. Yamanaka Ino and I are here to slay the once Anbu Captain of Squad 11, Uzamaki Naruto. He is deemed a traitor ninja, along with a Missing Nin." Neji said and shifted to his stance.

Ino spoke next. "I am Yamanaka Ino, Elite Jonin, and sensei of Genin squad sixteen." The lusty female also shifted how she stood.

Wind swept through the opened area, making their clothes shift gently.

Dayne had his left foot behind his right, and his body shifted to where only his right side was showing. All of a sudden, he was holding a sword in the place of the kunai. It was very beautiful, the three other ninja thought at the same time. It was a deep, pure, silver. Able to see how many times it happened forged in heat. Layers upon layers of steel and silver. The hilt was gold with an eagle for its sigil, emeralds were for its eyes, and the talons were sapphire. The wings spread out for the pommel.

Ino sucked in a breath and let it out gently. "Neji." She said her lips not moving. His left index finger twitched to show that he understood what she was going to do. Taking a few steps back, she preformed the correct signs and she made her mind go to the unknown man. She was forced out of his mind very harsh full way. Crying out in pain, she held her head in her hands and gritted her teeth so she would not let any more weakness show.

'_**Weak. They are all weak, destroy them all so you can take what you need and go.'**_ An inner rage spoke to him, the animalistic frenzy wanted out. Dayne forced his will on it, and he went away for a while. Neji came at Dayne, and the older man chuckled. Dodging out of the way, it felt like he was dancing, and bet it looked like it too. Calmed mine, face smooth (except for the mocking grin), and remote eyes. Dayne cut Neji up a few times, only shallow cuts though.

"_Now dance, Fucker, Dance." _**(4) **Spoke Dayne and parried off a blow from Neji. Chakra explosions came from them every time one of them blocked the other's attack. A surprise attack came from behind him as Ino hit him and made him slam into a tree, with Neji coming up to him and hit him squarely in the chest.

Spitting out blood, Dayne winced as the blood dribbled down his chin and neck, soaking into his nice clothes. He dropped his beautiful sword when he hit. Rounding over to Ino, he shoved her with his shoulder and knocked her back over to Naruto, who took her and started to battle once more.

Glancing over to see how Naruto was doing. The young blonde haired ninja was fairing really well. Ino tried to go at him with a punch, which he dodged quite easily. Naruto was on the verge of laughter, by the look of his face, and he was not the only one. Dayne wanted to chuckle, to enfuriate his opponent, make him angry and forget his place. Deciding against it, he focused back on this young, longhaired man and smirked gently.

"What's so amusing?" Neji asked and Dayne licked my lips to wet them, and replied mockingly. "It's your beauty that holds me where I am, from me hurting you." Dayne heard Neji snort, and he knew by the expression he not used of it. _'I can use it to my advantage.' _Dayne thought to himself and purposefully locked eyes with the Hyuuga.

"You are a handsome, but beautiful, young god. Your eyes are the most delicate things I have ever seen in my years. Your skin looks softer than the smoothest silk. Hands that bore so much, but still are soft as a baby's would be. Long dark brown hair shining in the sun, healthy and vibrant." Dayne murmured, using a jutsu. Neji seemed entrapped in the jutsu without realizing that he did.

"Come, step closer and let me hold such a god like figure, bless me with your body." Dayne whispered, desperately for this part. Neji stepped forward and took another step. "Why do you hesitate? Do you not like me?" He asked voice hurt. Neji took a few more steps before he was knocked back physically; it was the shock of being shoved. Neji fell to the ground and gasped in pain.

Then Dayne was hit again, he really should pay attention, instead of having so much thoughts running through his head. Snarling, he jumped from the ground, delivered a kick to Ino's shoulder, and sent her flying back in Naruto's direction. Looking back to Neji, he went to him, brought a fisted hand to his shoulder, and forced him back. Before Neji could move, Dayne appeared behind him and hit him in the back with the ball of his right foot. Dayne landed on his hands and kicked him again, this time it was in the shoulder, disabling it.

Neji came up with his unhurt hand and knocked Dayne on the jaw that sent him sprawling back. Flipping on his hands, Dayne landed on his feet and skidded, jaw throbbing in pain. Hissing, the black haired man brought a hand up, barely touching it, and winced.

Spinning on the ground (Kind of like break dancing), having his legs crash into Neji's right knee from the side, snapping it and the blow sent the young man to the ground. Spinning onto his hands, Dayne picked up his sword and sheathed it. Looking down at Neji, who was withering in pain, he grinned slightly.

The wench interfered, she had to pay, he turned to her and raced across the land to shove her down to the ground, and pinned her there. He felt his ears and tail, wolfish again. The look in her eyes enticed him because of the fear she showed him. "Naruto, finish off Hyuuga." He commanded and the blonde haired man nodded and took off. Ino looked like she wanted to scream, but too scared too.

Licking his lips, he watched her, and his eyes flicked down her body and she really did scream then, panicked. After a few seconds of screaming, the green-eyed man slapped her with one hand, making her stop. Picking up the screaming again, she was shaking in terror. Slapping her again, he saw that she bit her lip and tongue, a few scratches across her forehead and cheek from his nails. Spitting the blood out she shut her eyes and prayed, praying to her gods that she did not want to be there, that she had much more things to do in her life, promises she made.

Dayne pressed his weight down onto her, spreading her legs with his right knee, and pinned her wrists above her head. The malicious man roughly moved her head to the side to bare her neck, and she froze completely before starting to try to wiggle out of his grasp. Smelling the pure horror and terror coming off her in a storm, his snarl was ravaged. Ino was crying, it was wetting her flushed cheeks and damped her white blonde hair underneath her.

Flipping her over, Dayne shoved her face down into the grassy ground and ripped her clothes off, starting with her shirt. She tried to get away by reaching back and clawing at him, kicking, screaming. He snarled a jutsu that shut her mouth. Hearing the muffled screams, he snarled and ripped the rest of her clothing off except her Ninja boots.

Unbuttoning his pants and unzipped them, he pulled out his large and long shaft. It was hard and expecting. Licking his lips again, he shoved himself into her sheath. Her muffled, high-pitched scream pierced his ears and he pulled himself almost the whole way out before slamming into her, blood ran down her thighs, and coating the hairs around his male organ.

Gripping her hips enough to bleed harshly, he grunted and used his right hand to grab a fistful of hair and pulled her head back as he raped her. Tears ran down her face, screams emitting from her throat. Letting go of the jutsu, he let her scream until her throat was ripped up. Dayne continued to thrust into her, fucking her literally senseless.

Dragging his claws across her chest, breasts, and stomach with the hand that had been gripping at her left hip. Blood soaked into the grass and onto his pants. The wench was clawing herself away from him. Giving out another jutsu command, her hands were pulled to the ground by hemp, and entwining with the hemp was steel. The steel dug into her wrists, making a pool of blood by her hands as she screamed.

Feeling that he was going to come soon, he grabbed Ino's throat, softly at first, then slowly starting to clench his hand down to suffocate her. Her life was seeping away and he could feel it. This feeling made him seem a god, the one who gives life or death.

Choking sounds came from her body as she lost the ability to breath. Ino's screams died away, and she slumped, just on the verge of death. Dayne was on the uphill for his ejaculation, the pleasure just about to soar.

The enraged man knew the hit was coming before he felt it. Once the foot connected with his chest, he howled in pain, not expecting on how hard the body blow was going to be. Flying through the air, he gasped for air before he crashed back into the ground.

Dayne lay on the ground, putting his shaft back into his pants and zipped himself up. Taking in short breaths, he searched for the assailer, and landed on the beautiful woman that stood away from him about twenty feet. Drawing a dagger, Desirae toyed with it gently, twirling it with her right hand. Throwing it up, she caught it blade first without cutting open her skin.

Humming gently, she looked around the area around her, as if it didn't interest her one bit. Looking down at the young woman at her feet, she kicked Ino onto her back. "Please….please…please…" was all she said, and Desirae laughed, long and loud. "Blondie, I am not going to give what you want." She giggled, like a little girl would.

Standing, she snorted and let out a deep growl that rumbled in her chest. "You've become filthy and uncharacteristic, this kind of work isn't for you." The black haired beauty shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Why was I born the woman, and you the man? When obviously I would have killed them outright, instead of playing, if I was in a _rush_." She said and looked at Dayne, ice in her tone of voice.

Looking at his sister in shock, he stood quickly and raced toward her in anger, and heard her say, "We don't need anymore diluted _bastardly pups _among our family line, since _one_ is enough." Desirae looked up at him and he skid a halt five feet away from her. The younger twin knew that she was talking about him, since he did not respond to those older bloods than he did, which there is not many.

"You only say that because I do not listen to you. Plus, I was going to kill this little cunt when I was finished with her." Scorn laced his handsome voice, close enough to be called venom. Desirae snapped back along with a backhand to his cheek. "You lower yourself to fuck vermin." The woman looked over to Naruto and her eyes turned icy. "Especially that **harlot**." Seething, she snarled and backhanded him once more.

Naruto could not believe his ears or his eyes. Dayne had raped Ino, and he let him! This new woman, Desirae, her name he guessed, called him a harlot! "I wouldn't lower myself to be a man whore!" Naruto snapped. Desirae's attention turned fully to his. All of a sudden, fear was gushing through his veins. "_You speak when you are spoken to, bloody vermin, or I will rip your throat out piece by piece." _Naruto flinched back; her voice was deadly and promised death.

For one, Naruto was not one to back off most of the time, but this, it was…different. Shivering, not from the air, but from fear. The woman that stood before him was beautiful and unsuspecting. Blinking slowly, he lowered his eyes and was silent. The fear continued to pulse through his body, but not as bad as before. Listening into their conversation, he was shocked. Desirae was Dayne's older twin! Why Dayne did not tell him this information when they had first met? Dayne, having sex with Naruto, didn't tell him of this?

Cursing himself for being a fool in his mind, Naruto didn't sense that Desirae had approached him. She walked around him like a predator, and snarled in laughter. "One extra month, only because he is good looking." she said, and Dayne shuffled gently. "Fine." Naruto was lost and looked between the two. Both were alike: Tall, beautiful, intelligent, and same in the attitude, wise, cocky, and aloof. Naruto just noticed that he, himself, hadn't asked Dayne about his past because it never occurred to him.

Sighing, Naruto waited, not really listening in on their conversation. Looking at Neji, he saw that the male was near death. Striding forward, Naruto knelt beside him and held out a glowing green hand. He had to learn some medical jutsu from Sakura, only because she was on his team in Konoha. "What are you _doing_?" Dayne hissed out, by his ear.

Naruto looked up at him with dazed eyes. "I am allowing him to live, only for him to report long enough to Konoha, before he passes out again." Naruto said gently. Looking at his past lover, his heart clenched tightly, tears made his visage blurry, and he forced himself not to cry.

Looking over to Ino, he choked back a sob, but a tear slid down his tanned cheek. "Uhphm…" He whimpered out, then gritted his teeth as he snapped Neji's knee back into its original form. Healing that, he looked over Neji's broken and bruised body with shivers of sorrow. "Why?" He asked and broke down there.

Dayne looked over to his sister, who snorted in disgust. Walking over to Naruto, she squatted down onto the balls of her feel. Lifting up his chin with her index and middle finger, she stared completely into his eyes. "Why? You ask why? The only reason this happened is that you wanted more power. You were tired of people hating you, so you decided to leave that forsaken place." Unknown to the fox container, she was also using a medical jutsu.

"Fear, anger, pleasure, and most of all, love, made you the person you are now. Do not forget that you have caused all of these events that are before you." She leaned in closer and her breath and scent washed over him; cloves and honeysuckle. Very blue eyes that were full of salty tears, closed. "Remember, you will be the cause of everything that happens in the future. Do not forget that." She said and released his chin.

Naruto was almost asleep, "To let you know, Miss Desirae, you are very beautiful. I'm…" He yawned… "Very….jealous." He whispered. Naruto fell asleep to her tinkling laughter, and Dayne's chuckle. As the blackness surrounded him, he wondered if Desirae was a friend or foe.

* * *

**(1) **To tell you the truth, I might, very slim chance, that I might be Eskimo. But an Eskimo kiss is where you rub your noses together (I think). XD

**(2) **Dragga: Alpha male. Drappa: Alpha female ( From _The Sight_ and _Fell_ by _**David Clement-Davies**_)

**(3) **Putnar: Predator of the claw, tooth, or talon ( From _The Sight_ and _Fell_ by _**David Clement-Davies**_)

**(4) **That is a part of _You're Going to Go Far, Kid _by **The Offspring**

Yo, how's it going? Sorry it took so long! I am really being a busy bee. So many things are coming up at once! Tests! Snowball! Hot guys coming to work where I work (and not being able to do anything because they don't want to get _involved_ with minors)!

Hey, I don't have any problems with Ino, or Neji for that fact. (*Hint*there might be a one-shot of *Naruto and Neji* when they were teens coming up soon*Hint*) Some one had to die, and the other mortally wounded. I wasn't going to go for the rape, but I added it in there anyway. To tell you the truth, I do not know why I added it, I just did (probably to entertain myself in the process, or to show how merciless Dayne is when it comes to being angered).

How was this chapter? I really do want reviews please! They inspire me to write more, since I am only a beginner at writing, unfortunately. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me about it, aight? I really want reviews!

The next chapter is coming up, I don't know when I will be done, maybe some time after Snowball (this Friday). -sigh- Who knows when I'll be done? XD, only I would!

Any who, until next time!

Wolf Love


	6. Naruto Now Knows and Dayne's Past

Chapter Five: Naruto Now Knows (Part 1)

Hey, how is life?

To explain the one side hate here, as Vauss asked in a review. For me, Desirae is giving her younger twin the chance to recognize that he might die, since she had vowed to slay him by her hand, she upkeeps her vow yet is patient cause she understands her brother's self imagery problems.

Well, you cannot say that I did not warn you (a.k.a Readers)!

Any who, this chapter is about how Dayne tells Naruto about himself and Desirae, and their past.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, body throbbing in pain. Biting back a scream, sweat rolled down the side of his face. As he looked around, he spotted a silhouette. The shadow was Dayne, he figured by his chakra signature. Dayne sat beside the fire, cooking something that made Naruto's stomach growl. Looking back, the man that he is coming to love was looking lost and disorientated.

The memories came to his head and he scurried back away from Dayne, the only time in his presence did he fear the man, and at the same time hate him. The said man stood and with a hurt expression, he walked slowly, gradually, toward the blonde haired man. Turning, to where he was scurrying away from Dayne, Naruto had large wet tears rolling down his cheeks.

"St-st-stay away from m-m-me." He sobbed out, and came to a halt at the base of a very large tree. Dayne kneeled beside him and reached out, and Naruto flinched away harshly. Nearly growling, Dayne stood abruptly, and walked off without saying anything.

Naruto sat there, sobbing from the loss of one of his friends, and the other mortally wounded. He never really thought of that, of the death that plagues his everyday life. Why had he not thought of death at that extreme? He knew that he could kill them if he wanted, but some part of him could not, or would not. He had to, he resolved but the tears kept coming and never stopping.

Feeling the dread coming over him in monstrous waves, he started to shake and cry once more. Tears leaked down his skin, his nose ran, and sobs racked though his whole being.

'_**Stop with the water works, I also have to deal with this, Kit.'**_ Commanded Kyuubi and Naruto sniffed and talked back to him.

'_But…Kyuu…." _He whispered gently and licked his lips to moisterize them. _'Wait, h-h-how long have I been unconscious?' _He asked the fox demon.

'_**Two days max.'**_Naruto cursed aloud. "That fucking woman used a medical jutsu on me!" His voice was weak and uncontrolled.

Just noticing that his throat was dry, he looked around for something to drink and hydrate himself once more. Naruto scrambled around the little, smokeless fire looking for water. "Uzamaki-san." Dayne voiced up, and Naruto looked back to see a very formal looking Dayne that he could learn to absolutely hate. Holding up a canister, Dayne threw it to Naruto, which was not…smart. Barely getting his arms up in time to catch it, Naruto glared at Dayne, who looked at him as if he was only a client for a mission.

Lips quivering slightly, Naruto drank deeply from the canister. His hands were shaking horribly, and his eyes closed from the cold liquid running down his throat, rejuvenating his dehydration. Choking on the water, he remembered what Dayne said, just three mornings ago. _"It was to draw blood from you, so I could rejuvenate my being from the demon inside you."_ was the exact words he said. Feeling a hand take the water jug from him, and the other pounding his back so that he would not inhale the water into his lungs.

The hand that was on his lower back was warm against his unusual pale skin. "I must look feeble and unable to do anything right, at the moment, I am correct?" He asked a hesitant smile came to his beautiful face. Dayne gave a twitch of the lips, a small smile, and leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. Letting him, Naruto closed his eyes and shift to where he was able to rest in Dayne's arms, while the older male kissed him gently. Bathing in the warmth radiating from Dayne, he sighed gently and nuzzled him when Dayne pulled away.

Chuckling gently, which held no humor; Naruto shook his head and curled himself into the killer. Reflecting on that, he sighed sadly. Cradling him in his arms, Dayne heard the sigh and it sent him into peril.

Before, when Naruto was trying to get away from him, it nearly killed him to show how much Naruto feared him. Humming gently, Naruto looked up at him with his clear, beautiful, sapphire blue eyes in question. Giving him a small smile, Dayne nuzzled him gently.

Kissing the fox container, Dayne struggled with his thoughts. Moving his lips against Naruto's gently, he felt a loving, gentle, purr coming from his little one….wait! Little one? Stiffening, Dayne pulled away and shook his head. A hurt expression crossed Naruto's face, and Dayne felt his heart getting broken piece-by-piece.

"Do-don't pull away! Please!" Naruto begged, tears building up in his eyes. "I need you!" He said and wrapped his arms around the taller ninja's neck.

The human-like-demon's body went rigid, and his hands gripped at Naruto's waist. "Only your body needs me." He said coldly. He was breaking from the inside out. Hands shaking, he was really trying not to pull the blonde-haired person into his body and comfort him.

Tears fell down his beautiful whisker-scarred cheeks. "That d-doesn't ma-ma-matter!" He stuttered and he was choking back sobs.

Dayne could feel his will weakening, bending for only this one person. As his hands held his waist, Dayne shook off his hesitation. "Naruto, I am going to tell you of my past, before Desirae and I were sealed into the master scrolls. You _must_ pay attention to all of the details, and it would help you in the future, possibly."

"Al-al-alright." Naruto agreed and rested himself into Dayne, not wanting the older male to move away from him because he thought he was going to disappear from his sight and never come back. Whimpering softly as Dayne started to shift.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to run from you. You are not a threat in this state and you couldn't protect yourself, at the moment." Dayne said, as if reading Naruto's thoughts. Shifting so he was resting against the tree, the green-eyed man pulled the blonde haired young man onto his lap and held him close.

"Listen closely." Dayne reminded him and the smaller man on his lap hummed his understanding.

* * *

**(A/N) There is going to be a switch in point of view, Dayne is going to start out as speaking the past of what he, and Desirae had done. After that point on, I will be switching into normal point of view to get a better look at things. When it comes to bloody scenes, it would switch again back to Dayne's P.O.V. to get a better sense of what is happening and how it smells.**

* * *

'_It was when we didn't know as much as people know now. Chakra was still out of control for the most part. Country settlements were on their way to becoming complete, Hokage is just coming into play for the next fifty years. Smaller villages were establishing leaders, since they had none. My sister and I were newborns, just able to open our eyes now and speak baby talk._

_Couple of years passed, and both of us considered unique, so they called us, 'The Genesis Twofold'. On how the name came to be, I do not know. _

_We grew; both she and I were closer then people liked, and even if we did not do anything in the beginning. When we were both sixteen, Desirae and I had more power than the leader, and they did not like it. They thought it was impure to show how much power you actually had, only in emergence we were aloud to. When a war was coming about between two huge countries, our little village was stuck between. _

_I remember some of the short skirmishes. War is something I do not want to repeat. __**Ever**__. If that comes to be, then I will kill every single soul without restraint friend or foe. If I were to be fully engaged in something and choose between love, family, and war, I will choose war remember that._

_There was not a living thing that was not touched by one really bloody clash between the two opposing forces. It was very tiring after two weeks of just short, but bloody, skirmish. Getting tired and impatient, I looked over to Desirae and she too, was less irritated than I was, but it was still there. _

_**Looking over to her younger brother, she growled deep in her throat. "This is unspeakable to our kind of race, Dayne. We must punish the humans for ruining what we had and have now. Killing off the people in this village for a start. They know too much of us, and it is possible they will turn us in for being demons among humans. To add to that, they might tell the Demon Country about us too, they will send assassins to detain us, and kill us where we stand…." She grinned evilly, full of bloodlust, "If they could." **_

_**Shivering gently, Dayne's upper lip at the left twitched is dissatisfaction. "There is no need for torturing the demon they send for us, because it would be a waste of chakra and time." **_

_**The fiend of a woman snapped back at her brother, "Say that once more, and I will have your tongue out, you filthy coward." She hissed violently. Blood caked her once flawless skin, anger subsided in her beautiful blue eyes, and her hair were dirty and not brushed. Yet, underneath all of the grime, she was still beautiful. **_

_**Fraying back and forth, Dayne growled gently. A sound of thunder ran through the air, and all of the people around them looked up and around. **_

"_**GET UNDERNEATH NOW!" Dayne roared over the supposed thunder. People scurried, mud smeared and blood baked, going underneath where the ground opens up for them to crawl underneath and be safe while the earth ninjas close the opening so they wouldn't be spotted.**_

_**The thunder was actually made up of thousands of thousands of men on horses, people, and ninjas. The opposing forces were coming at it again, but this time, it was in legions. By foot, there were 2,000-foot soldiers; and by cavalry, there were 4,000 on each side. **_

_**Cries picked up from both sides, making it deafening. Dayne looked at Desirae with anger to kill them all. "Get the South, I got the North." She said and they lingered. The younger twin suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. **_

"_**Please do be careful, I do not want to be left in this world along without you." He said and captured her lips with his own. It was gentle and love filled. The older twin returned it and held him as tight as he was holder her. "I love **_**you**_** too**__**much to bear. Please come back to me." Dayne whispered against her lips when their lips pulled apart.**_

_**Pecking him on the lips, her eyelids were lowered and she smiled prettily. "Of course, only if you promise to come back to me afterward, too." Desirae nuzzled him. Pulling back, she nodded and disappeared from sight, leaving Dayne to disappear too.**_

_**Dayne disappeared from sight in smoke, leaving behind nothing of where he once stood. Not even, scent.**_

_**Nearing the legions of the South, he smirked evilly. Doing quick hand signs, he let himself transform into a humanoid-wolf. He stood close enough, in this wolf but human form, to seven feet tall. Pure white fur, like the first snowfall. Bright emerald green eyes flicked back and forth between all of the humans. Grinning, more like showing all of his teeth with four-inch long canines, he began to salivate. **_

_**Cloning himself, 20 (including him) in all waited in the shadows, awaiting their master's command to move. Tilting his head up, he opened his colossal jaws and sniffed the air. The closer the humans got, the more the humanoid got agitated. **_

_**Calculating his opponents, he narrowed his eyes in thought. There seemed to be two legions containing about 6,000 men and women (in a legion), so there would be 12,000 peoples. If he separated the wolves into five groups of four, each would get 150 men to kill. **_

_**Purrfect. As the cat would purr.**_

"_**Wait for my command!" Dayne snapped at the rest, they backed off and waited. Turning his head forward, he crouched low, getting ready to sprint in this form at the humans. As the others got ready too, he shot forward. **_

_

* * *

_

**Switching over to Dayne's P.O.V. during the battle, and then going over to Desirae's side for a bit before going back to normal.**

* * *

_**Blood and sweat, which is all I smelt through my sensitive nose as I rushed forward. Adrenaline rushed through my body, making my body speed up into a blur. Four sped behind me, making us, the biggest, ugliest, wolf pack they had seen. **_

_**The ground beneath us pounded and cracked as we set our paws on it. Smell of gravel and mud rushed through my nose, and processed through my brain. Wind and rain cascaded through my now ragged pelt. As we rushed at them, a howl built up in our throats. I was the first to let mine out.**_

_**Powerful and long, commanding and promising of meat, leadership and companionship sang through my opened muzzle that had razor sharp teeth that could tear a human apart without trying. Arrows whistled through the air, and landed beside him and his clones. Continuous dodging made them understand that we could not be taken out by arrows. **_

_**Therefore, they sent out fourteen cavalry, six black tigers, three wingmen, and five humongous sea snakes (shortest one was 30 feet long, longest one was 45 feet long.)**_

_**The three wingmen shot up from the legions, heading straight for me. The closer they got, the slower we got, only because we were being weary of them. All three shot into the clouds overhead then came down almost at 90 degrees. **_

_**Talons open, wings outstretched, beaks set in a grim line of anger. I and my four stopped automatically. When we stopped, the birds were on us like prey. Snarls erupted from our throats, flourished sharp teeth flashed in the fading light.**_

_**Once we collided, blood splattered everywhere, along with feathers. Screeches of defiance met my ears, and I snarled with my jaws open. My rows of teeth seemed enlarged as I gripped at one of the wingman. With the wings in my grasp, I clamped down on his, throat and felt the blood soak me.**_

_**Next thing I knew, talons were gouging at my stomach and chest, but the attempts were feeble. Chuckling evilly, I drew the humongous bird away from me, dropped him on the ground. Staring into his eyes, his malevolent and mine triumphant. "You're fighting with the big creatures, should've behaved." I 'tsked' him with a wave of my finger before I lifted my foot up and brought it down onto his chest.**_

_**Blood stained the ground and my paw. Looking around he noticed that the other four were in two groups of two as they fought the wingmen. One of them flew up, glided for a turnaround, and came back at one of my clones with her talons open. **_

_**Her speed was miraculous as she pierced him, and he disappeared within a cloud of smoke. Continuing to watch, I snorted in amusement as I replaced the fallen clone, telling him to stay with me and watch me as I sorted out what was happening. **_

_**With the winged woman, she slowed at the moment she was not supposed to, and she paid her life for it. The clone that dispersed her had gutted her from the abdomen up to her throat. Entrails piled on the ground, a disgusting smell hit my nose and I let my tongue loll out, he had ripped the small intestine along with the bigger intestine. **_

_**Looking at my odds, I licked my chomps; my strategic mind whirred through the many possibilities. **_

_**Cavalry came next, all fourteen of them. They were wielding lances, bows, swords, and axes. With them coming nearer, I flicked my eyes over my clones and they stood in a row on either side of me. Snorting gently I crouched, waiting as a predator would.**_

_**All of the horses' eyes shown white from the scent of blood and predator, but was violently urged onto battle anyway. The warhorses were 20 feet, 10 feet, 8 feet, and 6 feet.**_

_**Watching them come to me and my clones, I felt myself salivate once more. **_

"_Prey__**." I whispered and shot out with my clawed right arm and gripped the horse by the neck. When I grabbed it, the warhorse tried to rear, but was held down. An axe came into my peripheral vision, swinging toward my neck. Jerking the horse off its legs, I bared my teeth in silent laughter. **_

_**A blinding pain drowned me, the blow coming from the back of me. I looked at the wound, it was a sword sticking through my shoulder-from the back to the front- and I looked up at the offender and roared at him. **_

_**Grabbing the male from his horse, I grabbed the blade with my unprotected hand and pulled the sword out as I watched the horror cross over his face. Chuckling-more like baring my teeth-I looked at the sword. **_

"_**You are a lordling." I stated. He started to shake his head no, but then I shook him violently, then he started vigorously nodding his head up and down. "Tell me your name, lordling." I said and looked him right in the eye.**_

"_**Dracon of Kaze no Kuni…Does that please you? My-my lord?" He asked me back.**_

_**I leaned down to add the effect of an impassive wolf-lord. "Dayne Winchester, remember that in hell, because I know I will be joining you there." **_

_**He started to struggle against my hold, his face becoming blue and a few shades of purple as I adjusted my grip onto his throat. Dracon of Kaze no Kuni had ceased this life when I dropped him carelessly to the ground. **_

_**The sword was a deep, pure, silver. Able to see how many times it happened forged in heat. Layers upon layers of steel and silver. The hilt was gold with an eagle for its sigil, emeralds were for its eyes, and the talons were sapphire. The wings spread out for the pommel. **_

_**Staring at the sword, I took notice that it had a studded belt. Wrapping it around my wolf-like waist, I pondered silently at my incentive. **_

_**Getting to my surroundings, I noted that my clones had killed the horses and the men riding them. **_

_**The opposing army stood back, sending out six black tigers at us next. I used my authority to mandate them into pairs. Wishing my other half were here, I drew the sword from it's sheathe, naming it Tarnished Beast on the spot.**_

_**Destroying the previous owner's treachery, I laughed at the weak attempts of his jutsu compelling against mine own. Conquering the sword was not an easy feat, but I managed to get it under control before the tigers were on us. **_

_**Lifting the double sided-blade, I called out to the Earth Goddess, asking if she would grant me powers of the earth. She some how complied to my wishes, and let me do so, as long as I return things back to normal after I was finished. I gave her my oath that I will, and that oath was dependant on my life.**_

_**With one swing of the blade, a crevice opened up and swallowed four of the tigers. The gravel ate the mammals, leaving just the two black tigers coming straight at me. **_

_**With just that one swing, my clones disappeared, only because of the chakra use. My Genjutsu disappeared, leaving me again once a human. **_

_**Levering up the sword just in time as one of the tigers jumped and pierced itself on my newfound sword. Once the tiger landed on my sword, it took Tarnished Beast with it. **_

_**The last remaining tiger hooked my left shoulder with its unsheathed claws. Crying out in pain, I turned over with the tiger. With my right, I grabbed it by the back of the neck, pushing its face into a body, drowning it in the bodily fluids leaking from a belly cut.**_

_**At last, the snakes started to come at a blinding speed. Quickly I made clones, but they were destroying them as quick as I made them. Shifting to where I was standing with my left side facing them, I made clones; but none of them held the sword I held. **_

'_**Sea snakes,' I mused ferociously, 'are bastards to deal with, but I have to get them.' I concluded. All five came at me and my cluster, like the others did. I was able to make ten more clones before the snakes were on us. **_

_**One of them, the shortest, was lightning quickly by wrapping itself around one of my clones. It tightened its body, crushing my clone. Before the clone was going to be destroyed, he extended his jaws and clamped down onto the snake's body. His canines sunk in, drawing blood. However, the snake did not let him go until the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**_

_**The shortest snake moved to the other, doing the same thing, but only quicker. As the shortest snake continued to destroy my clones, the longest and biggest came at **_**me**_**; at the same time the snake was beautiful. **_

_**The sword yielded to me once I had infiltrated into its barriers. Lifting it up in front of me, the snake neared and reared back, standing 18 feet above my height now. Staring at the snakes forehead, I crouched low, getting ready to launch my self in the air.**_

_**I recognized the snake, since it had a name and an infamous reputation, Paramour. Songs were sung about this snake. Paramour was slicker than oil, yet its scales were beautiful. Different arrays of gold, brown, red, blue, green, silver, and the most noticeable on the snakes body was white; a large white diamond on the forehead, then a line of white running on its back all the way to the tip of the tail. Her eyes were the brightest of the garnets I have seen in my entire life. Many scars had made a home on the snake, showing how many battles it went through the years.**_

_**Slowly it swayed back and forth, the huge reptilian opened it's mouth and the fangs flicked down from the roof of its mouth. The bright blood-like tongue flicked out, tasting the air and making out where we stood. **_

_**Inside me didn't want to kill this magnificent beast that had lived **_**so**__**many years**_**, but it was in the way of my destroying the whole army. Mourning silently, I let my eyes met the snakes eyes, letting her know that it was her time to pass on. She reared back, hissing, **_

'I will not die without a fight, since I've lived this long.' _**Its voice slid into my head, sounded like a male, yet, more female. So I decided to call the snake a woman, girl, lady. **_

'_**Do not worry, I will give the fight of your life, and end it quickly. Come at me will all you've got." I spoke with my eyes. **_

'Its your life at stake, so is mine.' _**She said, still moving.**_

_**Suddenly, Paramour lashed out and I wasn't able to protect myself, since by that time she had me in her jaws. I could feel the toxins working slowly on my body, making my limbs numb. I struggled, remembered the sword, and stabbed the inside of her mouth. The stab wound only made her grip more tightly on my body.**_

_**My bones were being compressed at the moment, making everything painful. I lifted the honed sword deftly and opened a huge gaping wound in her mouth, by her right restrained fang. Paramour opened her mouth with a violent hiss. Using it to my advantage, I jumped out of her mouth, landing on a dead snake that my clones had taken care of just mere moments ago.**_

_**Blood followed my trail, as if attracted to me. The she-snakes blood touched the ground and automatically started to sizzle it, sending off steam into the air. I looked at myself, wondering why I wasn't burning or melting. Shrugging, I looked back up and she was slithering my way. Lighting fast.**_

_**I took a deep breath in and let it out, another in, and kept it in as she neared. I launched myself at her, sword coming level with my right eye, the point at her forehead. Paramour leveled her mouth to the point of my sword, deflecting my blow with the hardiness of her scales. **_

_**Cursing loudly, I swung at her once more, and the same thing happened. Blow after blow, she defected them into a different path than its original way. My canine jaws were gaping for air, drool coming off of my tongue and out of my mouth all over the place, my body was getting warmer. **_

"_**Your death is overdue, my lady. I am here to ease you of your pains, make it so that I could end it quickly, instead of adding more pain." I said and she hissed back at me.**_

'Filthy wolf-like human, I breath till my last breath escapes me.' _**Her voice slid over my mind, coating my brain.**_

"_**As you wish, my lady." I said courteously as I could, and even with a bow. This wasn't mockery, this was bowing to one older and has much wisdom that doesn't want to pass on without a fight. I jerked my newfound sword up and held it in front of me, wavering slightly. **_

_**The sea serpent hissed a chuckle. **_'You are wavering in exhaustion, wolf-like human.'

_**I gritted my teeth. "I'm not, you only think I am." She was right, Paramour only tells the truth. She laughed and lunged at me. Not expecting that, she knocked me back fifty feet before I hit the ground. **_

_**Groaning harshly, I was rolling. During the impact, I lost my sword. Tarnished Beast was sticking out of the ground, waiting for me, calling to me, telling me to pick it up by the hilt. I weakly got on my hands and knees, crawling toward the sword. **_

_**Blood was discharging from my body. Coughing, I saw than felt, blood come hacking up. Getting up weakly, I went over to it, picking it up. **_

_**Meanwhile, Paramour was watching me, I could feel her eyes on me. It seems like she doesn't fight a chosen opponent, by her, without his weapon. Feeling honored, I turned to her, raising my sword again. **_

_**She dipped her head to me, then attacked. This time I was ready for her, I launched up in the air and drifted for two seconds before she opened her mouth and was close to swallowing me whole. Summoning clones, she clamped down on them. **_

_**When Paramour opened her mouth again, steam came from her mouth. As we decended down, she lowered her head, and I came down with all my weight; sword point down. Paramour looked up at the last moment, and hissed. **_

_**My sword met her head, blade breaking through the scales and bone, into her brain. She froze just for a second, and fell to the ground harshly. As her body hit the ground, the 45-foot-long prized snake almost at death. I pulled the sword out, and padded off of her with most respect. **_

"_**I had told you that I will end your life the most quickest I could. Forgive me, and yet bless me with your wisdom if you have any strength left." I said, and went to my knee, bowing my head, and laid my sword at her head. **_

'Do not fall into darkness, for it will hold you in it's grips. Let the light give the way, use the white clothing. Let yourself become one who gives everything, yet receives nothing. This might take some work….' _**She shuddered gently, but continued, her voice slick with pain. **_'Remember your past well, young man, because you might need it in the future.

'Help those in need, but never ask for anything in return. Tell those who need to be told of you, and your past. Even about your personal affairs. Remember that, and you'll get by….in……life.'

_**Paramour's eyes glazed over as she let her last breath out, dieing at last from a long scarred life. **_

_**Getting up, I looked around and called up two clones, telling them to heal me before I head to the next group.**_

_**After the clones finished healing me, I shrugged and stretched out. "Let go." I said as we turned to face the oncoming army. Our blurred bodies were white, streaked with black and red. **_

_**They were starting to break the ranks as we neared. Instead of running on two feet, I dropped down onto all fours and picked up my pace. Before they knew what was coming, I hit them with my four, throwing them into the air like leaves.**_

_**I lost my sight to red as blood splattered into my eyes. **_

_**I smelt nothing but blood. **_

_**I tasted nothing but blood.**_

_**I heard nothing but screaming and begging.**_

_**Snarls, howls, screams of mercy, ripped through the air as we obliterated them. My vision cleared enough to where I saw our destruction, and a sickened happiness rushed throughout my body, making my look at a woman in my claw like hands, begging me for mercy with pure terror in her eyes. **_

_**This woman had soiled herself, thrown up, and cried without prevail. Licking my jowls, I showed her my teeth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sinking my canines into her throat with ease, I snarled with satisfaction when the blood rushed into my mouth, soaking the drying blood of my enemies on my fur. The jugular tearing between my lovely bloods stained teeth. **_

_**I felt her heart beat fade away quickly, so I grabbed her with my claws, digging them into her body. My thumbs stabbed through her stomach, and my fingers dug into her kidneys and backbone. I knew she was dead when I did not want to release her.**_

_**Humans buried me underneath their weight, making me bend my knees, but not go all the way down. I felt things prick me, drawing my blood. I lifted my head and howled. Frenzy took over my being, and I spoke, thrusting out a jutsu. I do not know what I said, but all the humans exploded off me, flying many feet in the air.**_

_**Crouching low, I jumped, leaving a huge impression in my wake from where I stood only a moment ago. I used the humans in the air to jump to the next, my clawed feet and hands killing them if they were not already dead. **_

_**As I dropped, a volley of arrows came at me, and I was a little too late to shield myself. The arrows pierced my skin on my chest, forearms (I was able to cover my throat and head in that moment), legs, and the top of my feet. **_

_**Falling, I barely noticed the pain, only because the adrenaline still rushed through my body. I had only a few seconds before I hit the ground. Making sure that I would land on my feet, I stepped and pain rushed up through my body. Grunting, I pulled the arrows out of my body one-by-one. **_

_**The wounds healed as I pulled out the arrowheads from my skin, after bleeding. If you gave me a look over, you would not have been able to tell I have snow-white fur since I was that bloody. You would not have been able to tell if I had wounds because of the blood. **_

_**I did not realize how much chakra I used as I rushed forward to kill the arrow-men and women. Being slow and slowing down are two different things, and I was beginning to slacken unintentionally. Starting to get slow, that irked me horribly. **_

_**Dispatching the bow users, killing them off slowly, making them shoot themselves was enlightening at that time. This, what I was doing, it felt like I was dancing to a bloody, murder full, raging song. I felt like I was the conductor to the music, swaying back and forth, dodging this sword, that jutsu. My wounds healed over, and because I was not using my chakra, it was returning to me very slowly.**_

_**It seemed to be as if I had to do every single step before everything was dead, beside him and two clones. 'Not bad.' I told myself before I set my feet apart, took in a deep breath, threw my head back, and howled loud and long; singing victory.**_


	7. The Best Memory Ever

_Best Memory Ever_

**Hmm. Well, I'm not sure that some people should read this chapter if they are not mature. There is incest in this chapter. If you are mature-and if you're interested in incest-then read on. If you are not, then you will have to wait for the next chapter that'll come up. **

**I apologize for not updating soon, I have been sick for over two weeks, and I am just getting better.**

**Oh! I was close to forgetting. I need a Beta, if anyone is interested. Another thing, I don't own Naruto. **

**WARNING: INCEST! SEX! PROFANITY! You have been warned!**

**Bold- Author's Notes (A/N), Kyuubi speaking ("….."), Memories ("…..")**

_**Bold, Italic- Dayne's past, other demons speaking**_

_Italic- Anger, pain, Naruto speaking to Kyuubi ("…."), Thinking ('..')_

When Dayne's story about his pronounced battle was over, he looked at Naruto's sleeping form with a gentle sigh of relief. Shaking his head gently, Dayne shifted so that both he and Naruto would be comfortable while they slept.

Unfortunately, sleep did not come to Dayne. Something, he did not know what, was nagging his mind. Therefore, he lifted his head from the curve of Naruto's neck, which he protested in his sleep, and looked around. Struggling out of his hold, Dayne stood shook himself, jumped up and down a few times before he ran a hand through his hair.

'_Fuck, I'm tired. I had not thought that just telling the story to him would be tiring, but, I still have other things to tell him about. I'm going to tell him tomorrow about Desirae of her part in the battle.' _Dayne thought to himself and rubbed his forehead with his right index and right middle finger.

"Ugh." He thought about this oncoming headache. A sudden flash of something riveted his mind, making him stagger and grip his head with his right hand.

_**Laying her back, he looked to her face. Reaching up with a hand, he traced her cheekbone. With his other hand, he let it stay on her lower back. Moving-albeit slowly-his other hand up her shirt to remove it. Dayne felt himself throb, but held himself back. Drawing backward, he removed her shirt quickly. She hissed when the cold hit her skin. Licking his lips, he grabbed her pants and slowly started to move them down. "Lift yourself up." He murmured into her ear, and she complied. Taking the pants off of her, he looked to her body with hungry eyes. Leaning down, he placed his elbows on either side of her head, he kissed her with a fiery passion that shook him to the core. **_

"What the hell was _that_?" He asked himself quietly. Shaking his head, he bent down to get the half-empty canister of water. His gaze flicked over to Naruto, who was sound asleep, with a peaceful guise. '_How did I get myself into this predicament?'_ He asked himself and shook his head gently. Dayne knew that he has been sealed for, roughly, 600 years. Shaking his head again, the black haired man grabbed a thick woolen blanket, placing it over Naruto, who smiled in his sleep.

His fingers laced together as he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes shadowed, he was trying to remember what happened. This memories-he, _maybe_, could call them-are coming back to him, but why? Dayne asked himself. He ran his right hand through his spiky black hair once again. He shook his head gently before letting out a sigh of annoyance-more like desperation- of these things coming to his head now of all times. Bunching his fists, Dayne took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

That is when another _memory_ hit him, but it was much longer than the last one.

_**Hooking her right leg around his waist, he kissed her deeply. Desirae returned the kiss just as deeply. Slowly moving back and forth, Dayne moved his hips along hers. Their tongues danced, their bodies moved to unheard music. Particles of clothing were in the way. Therefore, he hooked his fingers underneath her bra and ripped off with a growl. Then went to underwear next, after he ripped her clothing off, she was looking up at him with a heated glare. Before she was able to say anything, he kissed her as he pulled down his own underwear.**_

_**His hand made slow circular motions to her waist, stopping at her breast to give her nipple a little tweak. She was moaning underneath his touch as he made his way down her stomach; he was aiming for a lower goal. **_

_**Dayne's hand slipped more down, touching her moist and hot sex. He could feel her shiver and hear a small moan that came from his beloved. Leisurely he stroked her clit, and then slipped a finger into her. Desirae's hot sheathe engulfed his finger as he slipped it farther into her, and then pulling it out. Continuing his ministrations with her, he slipped in another finger. He once more could feel her shiver as his fingers stretched her wider. Dayne knew when his beloved was ready, so he slipped out his fingers and looked into her eyes.**_

_**Finding absolute love and faith in her eyes on what he was doing, he gently held onto her hip with one hand as he guided his manhood slowly into her with the other hand. Feeling her lower lips enclose him, Dayne grunted and held in a breath, not expecting the heat. Dayne slowly pushed his way in, albeit slowly, he wanted to give her the pleasure of her life. This heat was new to him, but he loved every vibe it gave off. **_

This next one nearly knocked him off his feet, he staggered against a tree, holding his face with his right hand as the other palmed the bark. "God damn it." He muttered. Then everything came at him at once, making him fall to the mossy earth. Dayne's muscles started to spasm, so he gritted his until his jaws hurt. However, he was not going to let any sound out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from all the information that came to him; from the very beginning.

_**It was after the two battles, did Desirae and Dayne see each other again. He could see that she was exhausted as he was, from all the chakra use. Next to her came the jet-black stallion that she had called Injustice (1), and he came with the sword on his left hip he had called Tarnished Beast (2). Both of their clothes were damp with blood and sweat, screams of terror and screams of mercy still rang in their ears. Two pairs of eyes stared off in the distance, yet at the same time, they were staring at one another of what they had done to protect their meager village.**_

_**Dayne saw the state of form Desirae was in, and winced. This was not like how his sister was, she seemed to be lost and unknown to the world than knowing what your next move was, and harnessing the power to abide her current situation. Her once beautiful clothes were in tatters and unfolding from her body in pieces from once it hugged tight, and her long magnificent and majestic soft black hair was now in tangles, sweat, and blood. Desirae's eye color was a stormy-blue, her emotions were mixed up, and her facial expressions could not decide on whether she should smirk, wolfishly grin, frown, and or smile. **_

_**A sudden longing came over him as he stared at her. The longing of human touch. The touch of a man and a woman. The touch of lovers. The touch of humanity. He closed his eyes and opened himself to her, showing her want he needed. She had complied with him, and stepped forward. Opening his arms to her, she came to him and embraced him, as he did to her. Their bodies mingled to one another, fitting perfectly. Warmth started from their hearts, racing into their veins, unleashing raw lust. Both had never felt this way before, the hunger for something that they had never thought of, the hunger of a man or woman's touch that would truly make them adults. **_

_**Neither knew what to do, but they obeyed their instincts. Their hands, even though dirty, explored. They knew every inch of the other's body. However… this… this was different. Like a territory they never explored, a new kind of adventure added to their list. Both could feel their bodies heating up from the inside out, until their appendages started to wander endlessly. Bodies pressed against one another, they brought their lips together in a slow, sensuous kiss that blew Desirae's mind. **_

_**She knew that her brother played with the other girls and women in the village, kissing them until they were weak in his arms. She was jealous that he was able to go back and forth between women. She was not able to do that with men, unless the people around her village thought of her as a harlot. Desirae slid her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck to pull him closer. The older twin could feel his left hand slide down her back to cup her buttocks, before sliding down more to the back of her knee to draw it around his waist. **_

_**Dayne moved his lips against hers as he gripped her knee. He could feel his arousal tightening in his pants. He felt her lips part for his tongue to explore her mouth. The kiss automatically turned from a slow, steady burn to a raging, uncontrolled storm. Moving his tongue inside her mouth, he teased her wet muscle with his own. The young man felt her slight whimper as he began a harsh sucking on her tongue. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes. **_

_**She could see the lust violently swirling in his orbs. The love emanating in his eyes, making them brighter. The contrast between the two made her squirm. She could feel her body react to his eyes, the way she got wet just looking into them. She parted her lips, and he dropped her knee. **_

"_**Not here." His voice laced with need. "We've got to check on the others before we do anything." He said and she narrowed her eyes. She could see that he wanted her. Dayne was ready to take here right then and there, since his body was like a tight cord. However, he always thought of others before himself. That was his weak point, she figured out when they were younger. **_

_**Desirae bared her teeth, "They could go fuck themselves for all I care." She snarled then added, "**_**I need you right now**_**." She emphasized as she pressed her body against his as she grabbed his hand and slid it down her body to the meeting point of her legs to show him that she was wet for him. She saw him stiffen as she grasped his hardened dick. "I know you want me too." She whispered and he withdrew his hand. **_

"_**As I said, let's look to the others before we break way from this damned village." He leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "Then we could get carried away any time we want." He held onto her hips as he started slowly moving back and forth, whispering of naughty, sexy, unbearable things in her ear. "I want to hold you, kiss you. Take you where we are right now. Feel you around me while I am in you." He slid his hands down her back to cup her buttocks, and hold them firmly. "I want to hear you moan. I want to feel you come in the highest of ecstasy. I want to hear you scream my name over and over as I continue to ride you." She gripped him tightly, feeling herself getting more wet from his words. "Then I will continue to make love with you till the day comes, then I'll eat you till you are exhausted and can't move anymore." **_

_**Dayne pulled away from her and gave her a sultry smile that nearly made her jump him. Turning back to the village, he opened the gates to the underground passageway to let the villagers out. "The people of this village!" Dayne cried out and all turned his attention to him and his twin. "We will part from here and leave you to peace." His voice rang across the silent village. "Both Desirae and I will need everyone to gather at the community hall for a quick meeting before we part." **_

_**The humans looked to one another, wondering why they want to speak with everyone in a gathering. A few looked at the two, tattered and worn down. "You fought them!" One of the villagers exclaimed, her honey hair tied back into a braid. Her gold eyes looked at Dayne, full of worry. She was one of them that Dayne messed around with. Desirae gave a soft growl from her throat, Dayne was **_**hers**_**. The younger woman rushed forward, checking Dayne herself. The woman placed one hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad that you are well." Her eyes wandered down his body. "Even if you have all these wounds, you are alive." She whispered to him, and he smiled gently as he placed his hand on hers.**_

"_**Of course I am well, I had many skilled teachers here in the village. One of them is your father." He said back to her, his eyes soft. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Darlin', I'm going to miss you." He murmured against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her in front of everyone. He could feel her chest moving up and down in silent sobs. The man kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever forget that I will always love you, where ever you or I go, remember that Shiku." Her grip tightened around his neck and he held her tighter. **_

_**Desirae cleared her throat, "We've got to go to the community hall," She paused, then forcefully added with a glare at Shiku. "Now." She swept passed the other female in her newfound lover's arms. Her long hair swept passed the two, leaving a trail of blood and sweat. **_

_**Shiku glared back at Desirae and moved to follow with her hand in Dayne's hand. "I don't see how you two are twins." She narrowed her beautiful eyes and grimaced from the smell emanating from the both of them. "However, you have to take a bath at least. Caius and I will bathe you two before you go." She said and smiled back to Dayne, who gave her a heart-filled smile. **_

"_**I will have to confer with her first, then we might." He murmured gently as he followed after silently. His mind jumbled as he caught her scent. She smelt…different. It was not the usual mountain flower smell… It had something else that irked him. He has to talk to Desirae about that. He saw her make a face when he spoke of his sister. Dayne knew that Shiku did not like his sister. The young man thought that it was funny how his sister and Shiku fought over him.**_

'_Be quiet, Dayne, you belonged to me once I got my first memory.__**' He felt his sister's mind slip over his, and he release a soft chuckle. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair with a smile on his face. She was possessive when it came to him. When they were fourteen, he was messing around with Shiku- age the age of 17-and she expressed her feelings to the older woman. Dayne felt automatic love for Desirae, and felt pride also, that Desirae was his sister; and soon to be lover four years later. **_

_**Shiku looked back to him, a question in her eyes, but did not voice it once he smiled at her. She blushed and looked back ahead once they were at the door of the community hall. Her fingers tightened around his, and he inwardly sighed, she was immature, even though she was older than he. He gave her fingers a slight grasp back, just to reassure her. Gritting his teeth, Dayne let out a very low hiss that human ears could not catch. **_

_**Desirae heard the hiss of annoyance and smirked. Desirae and Dayne both do not have time for the human reassurance that is needed. Just a quick, 'I'm good.' will suffice for the both of them. However, they do not need to tell one another vocally, but mentally. She sent a smoldering look at Shiku, who did the same back to her. "Feh." She mumbled and stood on the deck, placing her hands behind her back, and her right hand grabbed her left wrist. Desirae held her feet apart at shoulder width, back straight, and head held high. **_

_**Dayne kissed Shiku's mouth gently, then jumped on the stage with his twin, standing like she was. The clothes he wore were torn and tattered. However, that did not change his stance, no matter how much pain he was in. He felt some of his injuries were still letting out blood, however, he would tend to them later. His cold, hardened green eyes moved across the people of his village as they gathered in the community hall. Dayne flicked his eyes over to Desirae, who nodded.**_

_**She stepped forward, her right arm abraded by injuries, she held it out. "Everyone, who stands here, we would like to thank you for your kindness." She bowed as she looked to her and Dayne's parents. "Especially you, Mother and Father, who bore us when times were great." Their parents held one another, a sad, but proud, light in their eyes. "The entire people that are standing here, we are thanking for teaching us to the right path of life. We only managed to beat their soldiers because of your teaching." She lifted both of her arms, "Dayne and I will give you something that you will forever remember! Something that will be passed down the generations of lines in the future!" She cried out, and all who were there clapped, wondering what she was going to give them. "Dayne will show you what that treasure!" She lowered her voice, full of contempt. "So look to him now, focus all your energy on him, and he will bestow what we want to give you."**_

_**Dayne felt their eyes moving toward him, and he held up his hands in front of his chest. "Look to my eyes, and I will show you." he commanded, and all obliged, even those who hated him. His hands moved at lightning speed, working for a mind wipe. Dayne will do the huge memories containing himself and Desirae. While his sister will do the finer tune of mind wipe. His whole body started to sweat with the exertion of the jutsu, his mouth and hands working quickly, but assuredly. In his peripheral vision he saw his sister's hands start to move faster than his, and her mouth was moving quicker also.**_

_**The young man felt a grin coming to his face, but he schooled his features as he continued to look into the crowd. He saw that some of them were already in a daze, and some of them were nearly falling from the chakra. Finally, after going through all of the peoples memories, he settled down his hands and let his sister work with silence. He saw that there was perspire on her forehead and on her upper lip and her nose. Not only he, Dayne, was extremely tired, so it seemed. Using a torn sleeve, he wiped his forehead and the rest of his face with a sigh as he looked to Shiku.**_

_**Dayne lifted his hands once more, and focused his gaze to her. He was planting in her mind that if she were ever to have children, to name them after him and Desirae. Emerald green eyes stared into gold, and he flowed fake love into her, telling her last one time that he was going to miss her with his whole heart, that he'll never forget her. His hands slowed till they stopped. Dayne lifted his head to the ceiling and choked back tears. He was actually going to miss these people! Especially their parents. However, he steeled himself against the emotions and looked to the crowd.**_

_**Seeing Desirae's hands stop, he looked to her, then held out his hand. She grasped with her own, love showed in her eyes as they stepped down the stage, and walked out of the room with their heads held high. His fingers slid through hers, he gave a tight squeeze, then loosened his grip on her hand. He felt the same to him when she gripped his hand back. They went to their house and grabbed what possessions that they had-which wasn't a lot- and grabbed enough gold and yen to sate their hungers of attire and food. **_

_**Looking over to his twin, he kissed her gently, then much more harshly; pouring all his love into the kiss. His kiss was returned with his own full extent. Bringing up his hand, he cupped her face, and pulled back just the slightest. "I love you." Dayne whispered as he watched her open her eyes half-way. The beautiful and magnificent blue eyes stared into his emerald green eyes. "Come," His voice soft. "Lets steal ourselves away from here."**_

_**She gave a grin to him and took his hand, "Lets." She turned from him and they left the village with winged speed. Her hair-even though dirty-flowed behind her. His hair that was once in a pony-tail, also flowed behind him. Their hands and minds linked together, they left the village without looking back once. Smiles lit their faces as they left, the midday sun behind them. **_

_**By nightfall, they were a hundred miles away from the village. Setting up camp was easy. Desirae set up the bedrolls and brought out the cooking utensils that they grabbed. While the black haired beauty set up camp, Dayne was getting wood for the night. They met at the fire, hands linked and ready for dinner. Trout on sticks cooked, and the smells were wafting through the air. Dayne's stomach growled. Looking over to Desirae, she was grinning, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I have a monstrous hunger right now." He explained, and she rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Boys and men are always hungry." She chuckled, slow and melodic. He laughed with her, soft and joyful. The trout was done, and they began eating. Since both were hungry, they ate three trout each easily since the fish were small. After dinner was over, they cleaned up quietly, enjoying the silence. Both were concentrating of not thinking what happened during the great war. A sigh escaped Desirae as she looked over to the distance, a longing in her eyes made Dayne ache. **_

"_**Lets wash up, I really want to be clean. Afterward, we'll burn our clothes." The tall male murmured, knowing that his sister would hear him even if she was a distance away. Hearing a grunt, he smiled and grabbed their packs as they made their way to the creek nearby. A sigh escaped Dayne's lips as he looked at the cold creek. Suddenly, when he blinked, there was dead bodies floating in the water, passing by him. Instead of a blue grey, the creek was full of blood. Screams met his ears, and he dropped the pack to grab his ears. **_

"_**Stop it!" He cried out, his fingers dug in his skull. "Ah!" He screamed, and closed his eyes tightly. Dayne lost the will to stand and dropped to his knees. Doubling over, he shook his head, repeating words. "Its over. They're not coming. Its over. They're not coming." Trying to reason with himself that the war was over just made him panic more. Dayne started to hyperventilate, his breath coming fast and sort. **_

_**Throwing his head back, he started to scream as nonexistent pain washed over him. It felt like blades were cutting him open. Horses trampling over him. Talons piercing him. Fire burning him. Water drowning him. Ice freezing him. Canines ripping him apart. Dayne continued to scream with pain, not noticing the hands that held him down; a voice telling him that whoever that 'they' were not there, and that 'they' weren't going to get him. Dayne closed his eyes, suddenly very tired, and fell asleep; the young man was having nightmares when he was sleeping. **_

_**A few days later, Dayne woke with a start. It was midday, and he had no sense of time. Looking around, he saw an empty bedroll, the fire went out, nothing to eat, and most of all, Desirae wasn't there! Feeling himself shake, he weakly stood, panic making him stand. Dayne's throat worked, but no sound came out. Then finally he used their mind link, **_**'Desirae! Desirae! Where are you?'**_** His mind even was panicking. Chest heaving, he stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it heavily. **_

'**Oh. Good. You're awake.' **_**Came the drawl of his sister's voice in his mind. No concern in her mind. No worry. No happiness. Nothing in her mind gave anything away.**_

_**The panic flared once more before it settled. Just like Desirae to not worry about him. Frowning, Dayne made his way back to the fire on shaky legs. A couple of wood blocks by the fire waited. Once he was at the campfire, he was deeply breathing. 'Ah, I wonder if I could light it?' He questioned himself, knowing that he had to use hand signs, and did them correctly. The fire spitted with fire, then smoke came from the wood. **_

_**He waited for the rest of the day for Desirae to arrive back at their campsite. He was concentrating on breathing, and making sure that the fire wouldn't go out. Dayne sighed and rubbed his palm on his eye and yawned. The black haired man blinked sleepily at the fire, watching the colors mingle and disappear within themselves. He smiled softly, thinking of nothing in particular, when he closed his eyes and took an unnoticed nap. He woke lightheaded, and it was dusk. The fire went out, and he held his hands out, summoning the last of his chakra.**_

_**Even just lighting the fire made him light-headed. Crouching, he put his head between his legs and took deep breaths to make the dizziness pass. Just as it was passing, he sighed. "Well." He heard his sister's voice. "That is not a sight I need to walk in on." She said, and Dayne blushed. **_

"_**I just got light headed, that is all." He didn't need to explain himself, but he felt so weak, so he did. Hearing her chuckle was like hearing bells chime. "Ah, your voice is so beautiful." He murmured looking up to her. She was freshly washed, and her hair wasn't matted anymore. Scoffing, she shrugged off the pack she brought with her. In her other hand, it was her old clothes. Chucking them into the fire, she grunted and grabbed two hares that she managed to get. **_

"_**I've got medicine for you." Dayne groaned when she said that. "No, don't you moan and bitch about it either. You know it will help you Dayne." She said quietly. Sighing, she put the hares on spits over the fire. She rubbed her face gently. He could see that she was wary when he wasn't salubrious. **_

_**The fire was dancing on her skin, eyes, and hair. Her skin under the fire looked luminous and exuberant. The fire lit on her cheeks, the tip of her nose, chin, neck, breasts, and arms; the shadows cast on her seemed to make her like a fierce god. She was shining under the firelight. Then her eyes were a majestic blue, deep like the ocean, yet as lovely as the morning sun. Her hair, even though jet-black, shown blue from the fire. The beautiful pink lips opened, then covered with a hand as she yawned. **_

_**Gulping, Dayne felt himself grow hard; his abdomen started to clench tightly. He was really sure that he wasn't even close to her beauty, even handsome. Even if he had green eyes, he thought that they looked like the grass in the summer; his eyes were ugly in comparison to her eyes. His black hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail because he thought it got in the way. Dayne was more lithe than muscular, and he thought that it was horrendous. **_

_**A chuckle was heard, and he looked up to his twin. "I heard your thoughts Dayne. You are not as you think you are." She murmured and opened her mind to him. She thought that he was the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. Dayne's green eyes seemed like the ocean on a bright, sunny day. His frame was lean, but it was muscular at the same time. She let him see himself as he moved; his body was graceful and precise. She let him see his own hair that was long, flowing, healthy, and tightly bound back. **_

_**By that time, the hares were done. Taking them out of the fire, she handed one to Dayne, eating the other. Dayne's nose caught the hare's scent, he turned ravenous. Extending his mouth, he took a huge bite and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing it. He continued to eat his meal like that, and finished long before she did. Looking away, he tried not to stare at her food as he felt his stomach growl. Giggling touched his sensitive ears and turned to stare at Desirae. **_

_**Desirae held out the rest of her hare, which was more than half. "You're more hungry than I am, have the rest." She grinned at him, her teeth flashed white for a moment. Hesitating, he didn't know what to do. A frown flitted on her face. "Take the meat, Dayne, don't refuse a gift." She nearly growled at him. **_

_**Dayne was wise not to argue with her and ate the hare within seconds. When he was finished, Desirae handed him a flask of water. Chugging it down, he didn't feel the water running down his chin. What nearly made him choke was when he felt a tongue on his jaw, trailing toward his chin. Taking the water from himself before he spilt it, he set it down, watching Desirae who looked at him innocently. **_

_**She was right up against him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest; her legs on either side of him; and the junction of her legs pressed up against his aroused male organ. Groaning he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Breathing in her scent, he could tell that she was aroused also. Licking his lips, he whispered in her ear. "Now I could make love to you." He ran his hands up her back sensuously, then back down. "I'll make you scream my name." A muffled, breathy moan could be heard as she rocked her hips on him.**_

_**Laying her back, he looked to her face. Reaching up with a hand, he traced her cheekbone. With his other hand, he let it stay on her lower back. Moving-albeit slowly-his other hand up her shirt to remove it. Dayne felt himself throb, but held himself back. Drawing backward, he removed her shirt quickly. She hissed when the cold hit her skin. Licking his lips, he grabbed her pants and slowly started to move them down. "Lift yourself up." He murmured into her ear, and she complied. Taking the pants off of her, he looked to her body with hungry eyes. Leaning down, he placed his elbows on either side of her head, he kissed her with a fiery passion that shook him to the core. **_

_**Hooking her right leg around his waist, he kissed her deeply. Desirae returned the kiss just as deeply. Slowly moving back and forth, Dayne moved his hips along hers. Their tongues danced, their bodies moved to unheard music. Particles of clothing were in the way. Therefore, he hooked his fingers underneath her bra and ripped off with a growl. Then went to underwear next, after he ripped her clothing off, she was looking up at him with a heated glare. Before she was able to say anything, he kissed her as he pulled down his own pants and underclothing.**_

_**His hand made slow circular motions to her waist, stopping at her breast to give her nipple a little tweak. She was moaning underneath his touch as he made his way down her stomach; he was aiming for a lower goal. **_

_**Dayne's hand slipped more down, touching her moist and hot sex. He could feel her shiver and hear a small moan that came from his beloved. Leisurely he stroked her clit, and then slipped a finger into her. Desirae's hot sheathe engulfed his finger as he slipped it farther into her, and then pulling it out. Continuing his ministrations with her, he slipped in another finger. He once more could feel her shiver as his fingers stretched her wider. Dayne knew when his beloved was ready, so he slipped out his fingers and looked into her eyes.**_

_**Finding absolute love and faith in her eyes on what he was doing, he gently held onto her hip with one hand as he guided his manhood slowly into her with the other hand. Feeling her lower lips enclose him, Dayne grunted and held in a breath, forgetting how hot it was. Dayne slowly pushed his way in, albeit slowly, he wanted to give her the pleasure of her life. This heat was engulfing him, but he loved every vibe it gave off. **_

_**A pain filled moan reached his ears as he felt the barrier of her virginity. Stopping, Dayne tried to catch her eyes, but she was looking away. "Desirae." He murmured her name, and finally she looked to him. Tears were sliding down her face, he was shocked so much that he nearly pulled out of her; if she didn't grab him and pull him closer, he would have. **_

"_**Dayne! Please!" She was desperate for him. She knew the pain would be there, but not at that extent. **_

_**Hearing the plea in her voice, he was determined to give her pleasure, nothing else. With a quick thrust, he broke the barrier. Dayne felt her nails dig into his back, her back arched, and she gave a silent cry of pain; Desirae's eyes were open wide, and tears ran down her face. Keeping his hips still, he leaned down again and kissed both sides of her eyes. "I'm sorry." He continued to whisper in her ear. **_

_**It took a few minutes before she slowly started to remove her fingers from his back. She moved her hands up his back till she wrapped them around his neck. Kissing her fully on the mouth, Dayne moved his lips against hers till he felt her relax. **_**'Move.'**_** She commanded him in his mind.**_

_**Obliging to her, he sent her a smart ass remark. **_**'As you wish, Your Majesty.'**_** She bit his lower lip in reply. Moving forward slowly, he pulled away from her mouth and put his face in her neck. Groaning softly, he slid more into her. Looking to his beloved, she was trying very hard not to make any noise. A quick thrust made her give a loud noise. 'Ah.' He smirked an waited as he looked to her face. **_

_**There was a blush staining her porcelain face, eyes were half closed; as if she was concentrating on something really hard. Releasing an airy chuckle, she looked to him, then looked away; her blush tenfold. Sitting back on his knees, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Placing his hands on her hips, he slid out and then thrust back into her.**_

_**Desirae whimpered then held tightly on his shoulders as he rode her. Dayne slid in and out of her slowly for her to get used of his size. "Uh." He groaned quietly, it was taking all of his strength to stay at a steady pace. Looking down at her, her breasts were rocking up and down, her mouth slightly open as she released a moan, and her eyes were closed with pleasure. **_**'Faster.'**_** She spoke to him, mind to mind. **_

_**Gripping her hips, he pulled out then plunged back into her. His erotic, wanton and fast thrusts made her back arch again; a breathy moan escaped her lips. Dayne continued to watch her as she pulled in her lower lip to bite on it; biting on her lip would try and make her stop moaning. Growling, he pulled out swiftly then back into her. Desirae let out a loud moan that echoed in the woods. Smirking, he thrust into her three more times exactly how he did before; and for his hard work, she let out a scream of pleasure with each thrust. **_

_**Dayne could feel his climax coming quickly. Using one arm, he threw her legs over his shoulders, and started to slam into her with frenzied movements. The male could hear her whimpering; he then knew that she was also close to her climax. His right hand was gripping her leg, and his left gripping her hip tightly as he made love to her. "Fuck." He let it out lowly, then Dayne started to thrust even faster than before. **_

_**Desirae let out a thunderous scream of pleasure as she came. The heels of her feet dug into his back. When she screamed, the velvety walls squeezed on his manhood, also making him come. Throwing back his head Dayne let out a bellow of pleasure. His thrusts slowed down as he rode out his climax. He let out low grunts and growls as Desirae panted below him. Once finally finished, he let her legs down, and Dayne slide out of her. **_

_**Desirae whimpered when he pulled out. "Dayne." She called his name softly, and when he turned his attention to her, his gaze was full of love. "I love you." She mumbled as the younger twin put a blanket over her. The black haired beauty closed her eyes, and didn't hear what Dayne said because she fell asleep.**_

"_**I will love you with all of my life, my love, my body, and my soul." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "If anything happens, I will, no matter what, still love you till my death." Dayne vowed and brushed back a strand of hair. His deep green eyes glowed in the moonlight, and for a second, he had cat green eyes with the slits. "Even if it is by my own hand."**_

Blinking, it was day time. The bright light blinded the handsome man, he turned around quickly and beat his fist on the ground, and started to yell profanities on the top of his lungs. Tears started to roll down his face. Feeling hands on his body, he flipped around and grabbed the person. "_Why?"_ He screamed. Opening his eyes, he saw blue eyes. Dayne's eyes opened up all the way and he scrambled away. "Leave me alone!" The black haired man was panicking as he looked back, the blue eyes were following him, where ever he went.

A ninja his caliber, maladroitly tripped over a root. Landing on his hands, he turned around, and was determined to fight it out. His vision was blurry, so he wiped his eyes, and found out the person didn't have jet-black hair; the person hand blonde hair. Blinking the tears out, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus. Wavering, he saw three whisker marks on each cheek, a stubborn chin, angled eyebrows, and sky blue eyes. Sighing with relief, he dropped to his knees.

Staring at the sky, he wondered how he got on his back. A sudden feeling came over him, and he started to close his eyes. Right before he did close them, he saw Naruto's worried face.

That is the last image he got before he fell into a long, dreamless sleep-thankfully.

**Well, I know it has been a long time since I've updated on the story. I am apologizing because I DO have other things to do. Writing fanfics is something I do on the side. However, I finished this on Thanksgiving Morning (2:14 am). I am proud of myself because of the length. **

**I apologize if this is not for you, or that I have lost your interest in my story. There should be only two or three chapters like this, then it is going to focus totally on Naruto till the end. **

**I do not know if I am going to continue **_**My Dream Come True**_**, but I'll make more one-shots of **_**HaveMercy**_**. I also might be making some fanfics for **_**The Hunger Games**_**. **

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Reviews?**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove**


End file.
